Outrun
by infinitelyhopeful
Summary: Adelaide Haller never felt like she belonged, but all that changes when she meets an obnoxious, silver haired boy and his peculiar twin sister. When danger creeps closer, Adelaide and the twins embark on a journey to find themselves - and possibly, a family they have all longed for.
1. Prologue

Outrun the enemy.

Find your people.

And fight like your life depends on it, because it does.

X

PROLOGUE

"What do you mean we're moving again?" I asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry, Addie. You know my job requires a lot of moving," Aunt Claire replied defensively. I sighed at her statement because she was absolutely right. I did know that. I mean, she was a secret agent for crying out loud but I still got tired of it.

"I know, Aunt Claire," I admitted defeatedly. "Well, at least I'll have a clean new slate. Maybe I won't accidentally freeze someone or burn something this time. Maybe I will actually have friends and people will actually like me. Maybe for once, they won't look at me like I'm a _freak,"_ I croaked out, my voice becoming barely audible. Tears began to swell up my eyes as my vision began to blur.

Aunt Claire looked at me sympathetically, "Addie," she began, but never continued. She didn't know what to say, I was sure of it - and it was because she couldn't completely understand what I was going through. No one did.

She came closer to me, took a seat beside me on the couch and pulled me into an embrace. I sobbed under her arms and muffled out, "Why does everyone always seem to hate me when they find out?"

Aunt Claire shook her head, "That's only because they don't understand how special you are."

I didn't feel special, though. I never did. All I ever felt like was exactly what they wanted me to feel like - an outcast, a weirdo, a _freak._

X

My name is Adelaide Haller and I'm a mutant. I have the ability to manipulate temperature and it reacts with my emotional state. I can't control it sometimes, and I fear that someday I may hurt someone very awfully, just like I hurt my mother. She died giving birth to me, and the doctors said it was because her body temperature stooped incredibly low after I was born. I was raised by her sister, Claire, and she has loved me like I was her own. She doesn't even care that I had killed her only sister. My father, well, I always dream of meeting him but I'm not too sure he will like me very much. He may even be terrified of me.

I'm not sure who I am, or who I'm meant to be, or even where I belong. I used to always believe there was a place for me in this world, but the older I grew up, the less likely that possibility seems. I just hope, the new life that I'm bound to have, could be the key in finding myself.

* * *

A/N

This story is set post DOFP, almost completely ignoring the existence of X-Men: Apocalypse. I fell completely in love with Peter Maximoff and immediately started writing this story. Also, I know Wanda isn't in the X-Men movies, but she's in my story because I think she's a great character and helps my story run smoother than normal.

Please give this story a chance and tell me what you think.

Stay hopeful!


	2. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

I arrived at the gate of my new school, but I became nervous. Aunt Claire decided to drive me to school on my first day even though it was literally walking distance from my new house. She insisted, so I pretty much couldn't refuse.

"Alright then, I'm gonna go now," I turned to face her. Unsurprisingly, she was examining my clothes from top to bottom with a disgusted look.

I sighed, "Aunt Claire, would you stop judging my clothes?"

She came to realization and said, "I'm sorry, Addie, but it's just, well, I just wish you'd dress more like a girl."

What I was wearing was completely bland and mundane. It was a grey long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans, both two sizes too large for me, hiding any curves I had lying underneath. My hair was wavy and messed up, half of it covering my face. The look I was going for was 'invisible' or 'don't bother to glance twice' and I'm sure I pretty much nailed it.

I rolled my eyes, "I have boobs. They can tell I'm a girl."

She was still dissatisfied but didn't say. "Well, alright then, have a wonderful first day at school!"

Then I was walking into my new school.

X

It was much like any other public school. No one really noticed me. I'm not even exaggerating. Really, no one noticed me. I would expect some people to have their heads pointed my way since I am a face they have never seen before but no one seemed to give a damn. So, instead, _I_ started to examine people.

There were the classics – the jocks, the cheerleaders, the goths, the nerds and a lot of others that I couldn't really put a finger on. I'd probably hang out with the mediocre kids for it would be the safest spot to be in the social hierarchy.

From a distance I saw a blonde cheerleader laughing with her friends and pointing at a girl with straight chestnut hair and dark brown eyes. Then, the cheerleader took a cup of coffee, walked over to the brunette and 'accidentally' bumped into her causing the coffee to spill all over her clothes.

"What is your problem, Chelsea?" the brunette asked in rage.

"It's not my fault! Looks like my coffee is attracted to freaks like you," she replied with a bitchy tone. Her friends were laughing by the sides.

The brunette just asked, "What have I ever done to you?"

Chelsea's face turned from a fake smile to a glare, "You existed. Now get out of my sight, freak."

The brunette walked away, and at one point she caught me staring. I showed her a look of sympathy but she just shook her head and walked away. I felt sorry for her. She reminded me, of well – me. I used to be treated like that, bullied for the reason of just merely existing. It hurt, and I could feel the same pain as I witnessed the event.

One thing for sure – stay away from Chelsea.

X

My first class was English and I was late. Well, you couldn't blame me! The hallways were extremely confusing. I was about 10 minutes late when I arrived to my first class. I knocked on the door.

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized, still panting from running around the halls.

The teacher looked thrilled to see me. "You must be Adelaide Haller. I'm Ms. Jones, your English teacher. Come on in, don't be shy." I entered and now I felt the eyes on me. God, how uncomfortable it felt.

"Class, this is your new classmate, Adelaide. Where are you from, Adelaide?" Ms. Jones asked me.

I kind of wished I was actually from Adelaide because to answer her question by saying "Adelaide" would be rather amusing.

"Um," I began, "before this, I lived in Texas," I said.

"Well, you don't have an accent," Ms. Jones said.

"Oh, I lived there for a few months. I've been moving a lot," I clarified.

Ms. Jones grew curious, "How much?"

"Well, I've moved four times in the past year," I said.

She was extremely shocked. "Why?" she asked and I kept silent. I couldn't answer. So I just said, "I have my reasons." The whole class seemed confused but Ms. Jones didn't ask further (thank God).

"You can take a seat right next to Mr. Maximoff," she told me, gesturing to the only available seat at the back of the class.

The walk there felt awful. Eyes staring and making way for me, so I just kept my head down. Soon, I was close to reaching and I forced myself to look up and something silver caught my eye. I widened my eyes at the boy who would sit beside me. His hair was _silver_ and tucked underneath his beanie. He wore a leather jacket and a band shirt alongside skinny jeans and sneakers. Dare I say, he was fairly attractive.

I took a seat beside him, but I was too mesmerized by his hair I found myself still staring. Suddenly he turned to face me and our eyes met in intense contact. I quickly shifted my gaze to my table. I could hear him chuckle beside me.

Throughout class, I caught myself stealing glances of the boy's hair. Without realizing, he caught me as well. "It feels like a compliment that you can't stop staring at me, but it's starting to get quite creepy," he said in a flirtatious tone.

My cheeks filled in color as I tried to cover, "Oh sorry, I was admiring your hair. It's silver."

He chuckled. "I'm Peter," he offered me a hand. "Adelaide," I said as I took his hand and shook it, only once, since I was afraid something unusual would happen if I held it for too long. "So, what's up with you?" he asked. I grew confused, "What's up with me?"

"Yeah, why do you move so often? Your mom a secret agent or something?"

I tried to hide my panic. Without thinking, I yelped immediately, "No!" My squeal sounded a little too unconvincing.

I could tell he was confused judging by the look he gave. He was about to ask another question but I cut him, "Why are you so curious about me?"

He said, "Well, you're the new girl. It's normal for me to be curious. What's not normal is staring at people's hair for the entire class." I scoffed, "Shut up. I was just," I began to say but he cut me, "Checking me out?"

"Ugh no," I said and once again he swooped in, "It's okay, I think you're pretty cute, too." I found myself blushing.

 _Oh my God, stop it Adelaide!_

In my defense, no one ever had the guts to flirt with me in my previous schools since they found out about my 'freakiness' before they could even attempt to approach me. Or maybe, they just were never interested with me to begin with, because my exterior had always been repulsive.

I cleared my throat, "Can you please shut up, I'm trying to learn and you're kind of distracting me."

"I'm _di_ _stracting_?" he smirked. "That wasn't a compliment," I told him. He leaned back on his chair and said, "Still taking it as one."

I rolled my eyes and continued on paying attention to the class. It was easier now knowing the boy next to me was extremely annoying and is not worth my time.

An hour passed before the bell rung. "Alright, class dismissed," announced the end of the class. Everyone left rather quickly, but I was still struggling with getting my file to fit in my bag. Soon, I was the only one left.

Or so I thought. "God you are slow," said a voice from the corner of the room. Peter was there, leaning back on the wall with his arms crossed. I glared at him before getting up. I was heading out and he began to follow me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked him. "Well, you're new and you have no friends. So, I, being a courteous, handsome, charming person would like to help you on your first day," he explained. I scoffed, "No thank you. I can handle myself. Now, if you would excuse me." He still insisted, "You're going to get lost."

I turned around to face him and said, "No, I won't." As I turned back in front, I accidentally bumped into someone and dropped my things. The person I bumped into seemed fine and kept walking without hesitation. Meanwhile, I was there picking up my things before heading to my next class.

Peter was right, though. I got lost and was late to class.


	3. Chapter 2: A Friend and a Stalker

Chapter 2: A Friend and a Stalker

I had nowhere to sit during lunch. The only person I talked to was Peter and I couldn't spot him anywhere in the cafeteria. I took my tray and examined my surroundings, when my eyes fell on a table at the end of the room. Sat there was the brunette I saw from this morning. The table could fit 10 other people but she sat there alone, eating silently. I began walking, heading towards her.

"May I sit here?" I asked when I arrived. She looked up with a face full of shock, but after a while she replied, "Yeah, sure."

I took a seat and with a smile I said, "I'm Adelaide." I offered her my hand. She shook it twice and said, "I'm Wanda."

We resumed with eating but after three silent seconds she asked me, "Why are you sitting here?"

I was a little startled and replied, "Um, if you're uncomfortable, I could leave."

She shook her head, "Just answer the question."

I took a breath. "I saw you sitting alone and I thought," I began to say but she cut me, "You thought I was some loner and decided I need friends or something?" I shook my head, "No, no. I'm new and," I tried to explain but she cut me again, "and you thought I was some sort of charity case?"

"NO, I just know how it's like to be like you," I said. She fell silent and I took this chance to explain further, "I used to be that lonely kid who sat by the dumpster, with no friends. I was bullied and hated for no apparent reason."

She looked at me and said, "Well, these kids, they have a reason to hate me."

"What?" I asked, but our conversation was stopped when the blonde cheerleader from this morning alongside her two other friends approached us. "What do you want, Chelsea?" Wanda said in fury.

"Certainly nothing to do with you," she replied. She turned to me and asked, "What's your name?"

"Um, Adelaide," I said. She smiled at me, "Cute name. You must be lost," she said.

"No, I wanted to sit with Wanda," I told her. She laughed, "Listen Adelaide. You can sit with us over there at the popular table."

"I told you, I want to sit with Wanda," I firmly stated.

She chuckled once again and clarified, "I don't think you understand. People would die to sit with us. Wanda's a freak," she said. I didn't like that word – freak. That was what they used to call me.

I replied with a glare, "I perfectly understand. I want to sit with Wanda. I'd rather sit with a freak than a bitch."

Wanda exploded in laughter and Chelsea was taken aback with her jaw dropped and eyes widened. She scoffed and said, "I'm the last person you want to mess with." I chuckled and said, "Nope, you're the first."

She narrowed her eyes at me. With a flip from her gorgeous hair, she left us.

Wanda was smiling in awe and stated, "That was awesome." She turned to look at me and said, "I think we're going to get along just fine."

X

When I arrived back home, I immediately picked up the phone and called Aunt Claire, who was obviously still working. She never really picked up her calls, but I just tried my luck. She did say she didn't have any field missions this week.

"Hello," Aunt Claire greeted.

"Aunt Claire, it's me," I replied. "Addie! Oh, how was the first day of school?" she asked me excitedly. I laughed and said, "Well, it was actually okay. And believe it or not, I actually made a friend."

Aunt Claire gasped at my words. "Really?" I chuckled at her surprised voice, "Yeah." She sounded so happy, "I'm so happy for you! Were there any cute boys?"

I rolled my eyes at her words. "Aunt Claire!" _Actually Peter was pretty cute_. Wait what?

"Well, you can't tell me there wasn't anyone interesting," she said.

I thought about it again, and all I could think about was Peter and his interestingly silver hair. Just so Aunt Claire wouldn't ask further, I decided to tell her. "Well, there is this boy in my English class with silver hair," I said.

"Silver hair? That is interesting. Is he cute?" she still wanted to ask.

"Seriously?"

"Well, is he?"

I sighed. I guess there was no harm in telling the truth. I found myself softly smiling as I admitted, "Yeah, he's pretty cute."

"Really?" a voice asked, and it wasn't coming from my aunt. It was coming from behind me. I turned around and saw _Peter_ in my house. Instinctively, I screamed at the sight of him.

"Honey, are you okay?" Aunt Claire asked from the other line. I calmed down quickly before something unusual happens. "I'm fine, Aunt Claire, just watching a horror movie," I lied. Well, I obviously was not going to tell her some boy who I happen to regrettably find cute is currently in my house.

"Oh, well I have to go. Enjoy your movie, sweetheart!" she hung up, as did I.

I turned back to find Peter still there, grinning like a maniac. And my first instinct was to shout at him, obviously. "What the _hell_ are you doing in my house, Maximoff?"

He ignored my question completely and continued grinning at me, "So you think I'm cute?"

Blood rushed to my cheeks as he asked that question. I felt like I could just die right there. Why is it my luck, that a very self-centered, obnoxious boy who I found quite attractive had to hear me somehow confessing it out loud? I genuinely hate my life. "I will burn you to death!" I hope he thinks I meant that figuratively.

"Alright, calm down. I came to give you this, you dropped it when you were running away from me," he said while putting a book on the counter. It was my _therapy book_. Shut up, I don't want to call it a diary. Everything was in there – my thoughts, my secrets and my life. I'd be screwed if anyone read it. The book was a hardback and it had traces of burn everywhere. But it had never touched fire. It had only touched me.

"Did you read this?" I asked quickly, eyes widened and quickly grabbing the book into my chest.

"No," he shrugged but suddenly his eyes brightened up, "Ooh, what's in there?"

I hugged it tighter to my chest. "None of your concern." I began to wonder, so I asked, "Wait, how do you know where I live?"

"I followed you," he shrugged like it wasn't just the creepiest thing ever.

"That's creepy! And you criticize me for staring," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, not anymore, now that I know you've only been staring because you think I'm cute."

I glared at him, "GET OUT!" I pushed him out of my door and threw him out onto the front lawn. "God, you're strong for such a short girl," he said. I climbed back up into my house and he said, "Well, see you in school!"

I turned back one final time, "Oh, I really hope not," and quickly slammed the door, leaving him outside. I felt myself smiling at the rather amusing situation. I turned to look at my window, just to see him walking away, but he wasn't even there anymore.

Boy, he was fast.


	4. Chapter 3: Chemistry and An Invite

Chapter 5: Chemistry and An Invite

I personally loved Chemistry. Don't ask why, but I just do. I've spent the entire summer memorizing the periodic table of elements and have never gotten a grade below A- for the subject.

When I came extra early to Chemistry class, I took the initiative to sit right in front, a little enthusiastic about the subject. In fact, I was a little too excited to realize who had taken a seat beside me. Whilst waiting for the teacher to come in, I was already scribbling down a few questions to ask the teacher.

From beside me, I heard a voice say with a judging tone, "God, you're such a nerd." I turned to face the voice to find a boy with silver hair, who I could only recall, such embarrassing memories of. I cringed at the thought of him teasing me about my words yesterday.

I glared at him and sat up to change to another seat, moving to the row at the back of the class, taking up the only available seat left – trying to get as far away from Peter as possible.

He turned his head back to look at me and frowned, actually looking sad. For a moment I actually felt guilty. Maybe he just wanted to sit next to a friend? But I'm not his friend, am I? Did he actually consider me as one?

Now that I thought of it, I've never seen him talk to anyone else in school. Heck, I never even saw him sitting with anyone at lunch (not that he even goes to lunch). A pang of guilt struck my heart, but it was too late to return back to where I had sat before. The seat was now taken by a scrawny looking boy with large glasses that looked like they were about to all off his face.

The teacher entered and began the class. And for some weird reason, I couldn't fully concentrate. My mind was clouded by thoughts of Peter and if he was doing okay.

X

Wanda and I spent everyday eating together. It turned out we had the same Math class and she was much cooler than I thought. This was fun, having a friend who you could share secrets and stories with, someone to joke around with, and someone who doesn't judge you for being different. Well, technically she doesn't know that I am, and I intend to keep it that way.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked Wanda, so I could know her better.

"Yeah," she said. She further elaborated, "I have a twin brother and a little sister."

I widened my eyes, "You have a twin? That's so cool!"

She laughed at my amusement, and shook her head, "Pietro can be a pain in the ass."

"Does he go to this school? Where is he?" I asked. I thought of how Wanda's twin would look like. I imagined a boy with her pale skin and dark brown hair, probably a decent guy, like his sister.

"Yeah, he goes to school here, but he doesn't eat cafeteria food. He always eats outside," she explained.

I narrowed my brows, "Wow, wouldn't he be late to class?" Even eating in the school compound I would sometimes find myself running back to class.

"Well he's really, um, fast," she said.

I just nodded at her statement. "God, sometimes I wish I had siblings. At least I wouldn't be so lonely at home," I frowned. Wanda looked at me with a sorry expression. She asked, "What about your parents?"

I looked down and replied, "Well, my mom died at birth and I don't know who my father is. I live with my aunt, and she's always busy, working late night shifts, and sometimes she doesn't even come back home." _And sometimes she ends up being in Russia or Mozambique for a week, or so._

Wanda frowned at me, and suddenly her eyes sparkled, causing her lips to turn. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked me.

I raised my brow but answered, "Well, my aunt isn't coming back until tomorrow, so probably just staying home alone."

She smiled even wider, "Well, how about you sleepover at my house? My mom wouldn't mind cooking up an extra serving, and plus, we could stay up and watch movies or something!"

My eyes sparkled just as hers did and felt excited about her idea. "That sounds wonderful! Thank you, Wanda!" I said, hugging her tightly.

"No problem," she said, "Let's just hope my idiot brother doesn't ruin it for us."


	5. Chapter 4: Embarrassing Moments

Chapter 4: Embarrassing Moments

I followed Wanda back home right after school. Her house was quaint and lovely, just like her family, I assumed. When I stepped behind Wanda into the house, her mother almost immediately showed up from the kitchen, with a bright smile, looking at me.

"Hey mom, this is Adelaide. I was wondering if she could maybe sleepover here tonight?" she asked her mother.

Her mother's eyes twinkled and her jaw dropped. "You have a friend, Wanda?" Wanda looked embarrassed at her mother, covering her face with her palms while grunting. I found this so amusing because I could imagine Aunt Claire doing the exact same thing. I was taken aback in complete shock when her mother wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into an embrace. She softly said, not wanting her daughter to hear, "Thank you."

Unfortunately, Wanda did hear. "Mom!" she said.

"Well I'm sorry but I have to give gratitude to the person who was willing enough to be my daughter's first friend in 18 months!" Wanda really did look like she was about to die. But, I couldn't blame her.

"You're welcome, Mrs.." I trailed off, only now realizing I didn't know Wanda's surname. I had been her friend for over a week and I never found out what her full name was? Gosh, I was a terrible friend.

Thank god her mother cut me, or this would've been awkward. "Call me Magda, darling."

I nodded at her, "Thanks for having me over, Magda." She proceeded back to the kitchen, saying that she still needed to unpack her groceries. Wanda looked back at me in embarrassment and I only laughed at her.

"Don't worry, my aunt would've reacted the same way," I assured her, to which she seemed slightly relieved.

"Ooh, you have to meet my sister, Lorna. I'll go get her," she simply said, running upstairs. I was left waiting downstairs, about to go take a sit at the couch or something, when the front door opened.

To my absolute surprise, I saw a familiar face with his mane of shiny, silver hair just casually strutting into the house. My eyes widened. He looked up to see me, and he narrowed his brows, looking confused. "Adelaide? What are you—" he began to say but I quickly cut him off by placing my hand against his mouth to keep him from being heard.

"What the hell, Maximoff? You're stalking Wanda too? Oh my god you really are a creep!" I scolded him. His words muffled under my hands and I continued to scold him, "Did you know her mom is here? How will she react when she sees a complete stranger walking into her house?"

I quickly opened the door and retracted my hand from his mouth to grab each of his arms with my hands, pushing him outside of the house instantly. "Wait, Adelaide, I'm," he sounded like he was about to explain himself but I knew I had to get him out of the house before Wanda came downstairs. There was no time for explanations.

I cut him off, "Seriously, Maximoff, you have to find another hobby. Go away now. Go home!" I said. I could hear him say, "but this –". He didn't get to complete his sentence since I slammed the door to his face and quickly bolting the locks so he wouldn't come in.

I turned to find a confused looking Wanda carrying a younger girl with blonder hair and the same brown eyes, who looked more like her mother, in her arms. "What's going on?" Wanda asked me.

I heaved a heavy breath and said, "Don't worry, I handled it. This boy, Peter, from my English class, I think he followed us back to your house. He's so creepy, just a while back he followed me home too, but its okay. I kicked him out."

Wanda laughed so hard and Lorna was clapping her hands, smiling at me. "I like her, Wanda! Good, I hate Peter too! He's a meanie! Don't let him in!" she said in an adorable, squeaky voice. _Wait how does she know Peter?_

Wanda looked at her younger sister and smiled, "You know we have to." She walked past me and unlocked the door! Is she insane? I just told her about how creepy he was and here, she was welcoming him?

I turned back to find Peter walking in with a large grin on his face as he hugged Wanda. "Hey, sis," he said. WAIT, WHAT?

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped at the scene before me. Finally I put two and two together. Peter was Wanda's twin brother. Kill me now. But wait, didn't Wanda say her twin's name was different? I decided to reconfirm, "You said your brother's name is Pietro."

Wanda smiled and cleared up, "It is, but he makes everyone call him Peter since too many people keep pronouncing it wrong."

He let go of his sisters and looked up at me with the most obnoxious smirk in the world. "Hey Adelaide," he greeted me. Oh my God, why is the universe so cruel? He came closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

Remember when I felt guilty for him during Chemistry? Yeah, definitely not anymore.

"You see, if you would just let me explain, you didn't have to go through all this embarrassment, now would you?" he told me.

I glared at him and said, "I hate you."

"But you still think I'm cute," he grinned.

"Wait, what?" Wanda demanded with a gasp, but she was smiling, clearly amused by the situation. "Am I missing something here?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. Adelaide said I'm cute," he said as a matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes, "I did not!" I tried to deny but my reddened cheeks seemed to betray any way of me actually lying.

"Yes you did," he counter attacked.

"You broke into my house!" I scolded him.

"No I didn't. The door was open so I let myself in."

I groaned in frustration. He only chuckled at my expression, eyes brightened at the fact that he had beaten me in whatever competition we were in currently.

"Well, I'll be downstairs if you need me. Excuse me, love," he told me, patting my head and playing with my hair until it was messy like my current emotions. He finally let go of me and left the room. Wanda grinned and raised her brows at me, clearly having something in mind.

Just as I thought, she said, "We have a lot to talk about."

X

After getting off the phone with my aunt, I told Wanda, who was lazily lounging on the couch, watching a movie, "Hey, I need to go home. My aunt's coming back tonight." I lied. Really, I just didn't want to think about the possibility of sleeping over at the same house as Peter Maximoff.

"Aw that's a shame," she said, pouting. "But that's okay. You'll come sleepover some other time, right?"

"Right," I told her another lie. Wanda was an amazing friend but I don't think I could ever handle her obnoxious idiot brother.

"Well, I'd love to take you home, but my car just ran out of gas," she said sadly. I grunted at her words, thinking of another alternative to get home. When suddenly, a voice said, "I can take her."

My eyes shot up at Peter who was smiling, incredibly pleased by the situation.

I glared at him and immediately rejected, "No. I'm walking home."

He came closer to me and said, "Come on, it's already night time, and that's not safe. I'm all you've got."

I glared at him once more, because I knew he was right. "Ugh, fine," I told him and he broke into another smile, looking genuinely happy. I headed to exit the house, when Wanda called one last time, "Don't do anything to her!"

"No promises," Peter replied, looking grim. Oh god, I hope he was joking.

I walked out to the front lawn with him behind me as I eyed the street, looking for a car that I thought would suit Peter. I expected him to drive a black car, but there weren't any on the road. Giving up, I just decided to ask, "So, which one's yours?"

I turned around to find Peter smirking at me, leaning back against a black vehicle. Well, I was right about it being black, but it definitely was not a car. My heart dropped as I saw his motorcycle. "Oh no," I muttered.

"Come on, Adelaide," he said, getting on first and stretching out his arm to offer me a helmet. I continued to shake my head as he sighed, "Well, it's either this or walking, and let me warn you, I can get pretty chatty."

I glared at him, "Fine." I walked up to him, grabbing the helmet and putting it on securely. I hoisted myself up, onto the motorcycle, sitting a little far apart from Peter, not wanting to make physical contact.

He chuckled at my actions. As he was about to go, he said, "Hold on tight."

I only rolled my eyes at his statement. "No thanks," I rejected him.

"Suit yourself," he said. Peter started the motorcycle and rode it fast, having the speed impact me, lunging my body forward. I shrieked a little and quickly wrapped my hands around his waist securely.

He laughed at me and I glared again. My eyes might just get tired from glaring too much. "You did that on purpose," I said.

In a sarcastic tone he replied, "I don't know what you're talking about." I could imagine him grinning wide while making that obnoxious face I hated so much.

 _Of course he didn't._


	6. Chapter 5: Secret Revealed

Chapter 5: Secret Revealed

I dreaded English because of the boy who had to sit next to me. I just couldn't stand Peter because all he would do was flirt and annoy me. He'd been trying out pickup lines which really did make he feel like gouging my eye out every time, but some of them were too stupid I had to laugh. And whenever I did, he'd throw a fist in the air as if claiming victory, with a dorky, wide smile plastered across his adorable face.

 _Wait what?_

After Chemistry class, the teacher announced, "Miss Haller, will you please stay for a while?" I nodded to her and quickly made my way to her table in front of the lab, while everyone else dismissed.

With a smile, Mrs. Stone said, "Miss Haller, I noticed that you have been getting the highest score in all the tests."

I grinned back, wide and proud with my achievement, "Yes, I really love this subject, Mrs. Stone."

"Yes, I can tell. I was wondering if I could ask you for a favor?"

"Sure Mrs. Stone. What exactly is it that I can help you with?"

"You see, there is this student in my class who keeps failing and I worry he doesn't understand what I am teaching. So, I was wondering if you'd be willing to tutor him? Not every day, just for two hours on Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Call me a nerd, but I felt excited. It felt like a huge compliment that Mrs. Stone thought that I was capable of teaching her weakest student. "Of course, I would love to tutor him," I said, when suddenly a brilliant idea came over my head, "Why don't you assign him as my lab partner too? Maybe I can explain to him what you're teaching in class as well?"

Mrs. Stone looked at me with excitement. "That's an excellent idea, Adelaide!" I grinned at my idea. It was pretty excellent.

"Mr. Maximoff needs all the help he can get."

My eyes widened at her words and my smile faltered, leaving my mouth hanging as I just had a realization about what I had done.

Oh God, what did I get myself into?

X

Now, I was dreading the next Chemistry class. I remained to sit in the back, but the person who sat beside me was moved to the front while Peter now occupied the seat. He was grinning the entire time.

"How nice of you to-" he began to say but I cut him, "Shut it." His expression didn't fade and his obnoxious smirk remained plastered on his face.

Today, we had to do qualitative analysis of salts, analyzing its action on heat as well as with other solutions. Let me just say, Peter is a terrible lab partner.

I tried to ignore his stupid questions like, "Is sugar a type of salt?" I only rolled my eyes at his (hopefully sarcastic) stupidity.

Never have I ever wanted to punch someone harder than I wanted to punch him now. "Shut up, Maximoff," I ordered him.

But to this he only laughed, genuine and adorably. _He's so cute when he laughs_. Wait what? Okay, maybe I needed to punch _myself._

"Well, this is definitely heating up the chemistry between us," he smirked. Oh god. Kill me now.

I tried to ignore him, but he was so annoying and I was really so close to slapping him to his senses. I attempted to calm down but it was too difficult. I knew I had to calm down, before anything bad happens – but he wouldn't stop talking.

"You know, Mrs. Stone told me you volunteered to be my lab partner. I never knew you had such a crush on me," he said. I glared at him before cleaning up our apparatus since we ended the experiment, in which, mind you, felt like only I was doing which is weird since it was a two-people job.

"And you're going to tutor me for two hours on Tuesdays and Thursdays?" he asked, excitedly. I grabbed our lab report and began to write the results. Peter dangerously stood behind me and I felt his breath as he whispered, "Two hours."

I had to stop breathing for a while. His closeness was making me slightly uncomfortable, but for some odd reason, I only wanted him to come closer. His breath was hot as it grazed the back of my neck. My heartbeat raced, and I felt my cheeks flush.

 _Stop it, Adelaide!_

I gripped our lab report tighter. Suddenly I felt his hands grab my waist and my body stiffened at his touch. His fingers played along the hem of my shirt as he whispered, "Maybe we can do more than just studying."

I let out a breath or a sigh, I'm not sure, but Peter seemed satisfied with my reaction. He chuckled slightly, dark and mysterious. I felt his fingers slowly go under my shirt, about to lift it up when I finally came to my senses.

I turned and with the lab report still in my hands, I shoved him against the wall. "What the hell is your problem Maximoff?" I told him off angrily, making sure that the entire class couldn't hear our argument. I was down right furious and annoyed by his jokes and I gritted my teeth at him, while staring him down.

To my surprise, he didn't laugh or chuckle or even give me that obnoxious smirk I hated. He just stared at me with wide eyes, as if he was afraid. He looked down at my hands in surprise, and my eyes followed him. And that was when I realized I screwed up.

The lab report in my hands began to turn a bright red where I had gripped it tight and slowly a fire emerged where my fingers used to be.

"Shit," I uttered, my eyes too widening at my actions. I quickly place my hands against the fire and my hands turned a frozen blue, distinguishing the fire and left a small burnt mark by the corner of the lab report. I looked at my hand that had been burnt by contact with the fire but my cells began to regenerate and repair, healing my hand to look as good as new, in a matter of seconds.

I sighed in relief but began to slowly panic when I realized – Peter had been watching me the entire time. His body was still plastered to the wall, his jaw was hanging low and his eyes were as large as saucers – looking surprised and absolutely terrified.

He knew. My life is over.

I felt my eyes swell up, beginning to drown as I thought of the consequences of my actions. Peter will no longer look at me the same way. He'd avoid me and he'd probably tell Wanda to avoid me as well – and I wouldn't have friends anymore. I'd be a loner and hated by the entire school. Life would repeat itself.

"Y-you're a," Peter began to say, stuttering as he tried to form a coherent sentence. "Alright, class dismissed," said Mrs. Stone cutting him off.

I couldn't stand there any longer. I didn't want to hear the insults that would come out of Peter's mouth. So, I grabbed my things and hurriedly walked in front of the class, passing up the lab report to Mrs. Stone.

She eyed the burnt mark on the paper and raised a questioning eyebrow, so I quickly replied, "Bunsen burner. Sorry." I looked back to see Peter still in shock. Finally he snapped out of it and faced me. He immediately grabbed his things to catch up, but I was already bolting out of the class and into the crowded hallway.

"Wait," I heard Peter call out, but I only increased my speed. I had to get away. I turned back to confirm that he was drowning in the crowd, slowed down by everyone else. I continued running away when I finally reached an empty hallway and as I turned to face in front again, I bumped into a hard chest and fell onto the ground, my belongings scattered everywhere.

So much for 'empty hallway'.

I picked up all my stuff and as I was about to reach for my therapy notebook, someone else beat me to it. It was the boy I bumped into who was blond, buff and wore a varsity jacket, showing everyone he was a complete jock. His face was evil though, and if I wasn't mistaken, he was dating the alpha bitch, Chelsea.

"Woah, what's this?" he asked, admiring it. My eyes widened at the sight of him holding it up. "Give it back!" I said, reaching up to grab it, but this only made him stretch his arm higher so I was jumping to try and reach it.

"Ooh is this your diary?" he asked, chuckling menacingly. "I said give it back!" I screamed now, showing him anger.

"No, I don't think so. I heard you were mean to my girlfriend, so I'll just give this to her," he smirked at me. My jaw dropped at his plan. No, I didn't need anyone else knowing about my abilities. I frowned at his statement and began pleading, "No, please, don't."

Right at that moment, the jock shoved me and I fell back on the floor, weak and vulnerable. He came closer probably to physically abuse me more, wanting to throw punches or even a few kicks. I covered my face under my arms as I saw him lunge forward and I only waited for the impact to hit me, but it never did.

When I took a look at him I realized that he was completely layered in duct tape and stuck to the wall and I saw a silver haired boy next to him, with a roll of duct tape in his hands – and all of this happened under two seconds.

I looked up frozen and surprised with my eyes completely wide open. "Y-you're a," I began to say but I didn't know why, I couldn't finish the sentence. Peter grinned at me, and came right next to my ear, travelling at nearly the speed of light.

He whispered, "Glad to know I'm not the only one in this school."

The jock that was taped onto the wall behind him kept muttering something but we couldn't make any of it out because his mouth was duct taped as well. I found myself chuckling at the situation.

I looked at Peter again, in the eye and I broke into a smile. He handed me my therapy notebook and said, "See you around, freak."

He quickly dashed away, leaving a fast trail of silver light behind.

I looked at my therapy notebook, safe and untouched, but I suddenly realized a small piece of paper sticking out of the book. I pulled out the paper and read the writing on it.

It was Peter's phone number.

 _God, he was such a flirt._


	7. Chapter 6: Demonstrations

Chapter 6: Demonstrations

"I can't believe you're one of us!" Wanda exclaimed and I quickly shushed her before her voice became audible to anyone else around us.

"Well, I guess that's why we get along so well," I laughed.

After the incident with Peter, he almost immediately told his sister the good news he found out about me. Wanda was obviously speechless, and nearly didn't want to believe it, but she was finally convinced. At lunch the next day, Peter sat with us, for the first time, though he was still eating some food he got from a really awesome diner at the other side of town.

"What is your mutation, actually?" she asked me, wanting more of an explanation. Surely, Peter must've just said my pupils could change from a shade of blue to a dark red and I could combust fire from my hands. But I decided to explain further, "I can manipulate the temperature, making my body either extremely hot or extremely cold. That's how the fire could start to combust from my hands, but I can freeze things as well."

"Could you show me?" Wanda asked with bright eyes. I shook my head vigorously.

"Oh come on! Peter saw it," she argued.

I rolled my eyes and Peter giggled, "That's because I'm special, dear sister."

Wanda scowled and him and turned to look at me, eyes drooping with her lips turned into a frown. "Please?"

I grunted but grabbed her cup containing coffee and gave a quick blow on it, then passed it to Wanda. Wanda looked in her cup and widened her eyes, amazed that her coffee looked crystalline. She tipped her cup, and a frozen block of coffee came out, falling onto the table and breaking into a million pieces.

"What about yours?" I asked Wanda. She smirked at me, and my cup of coffee that was sitting right beside my plate began to move on it's own, wrapped around a string of red lights. Finally, it stopped in Wanda's hand, on the other side of the table and she grabbed it before taking a large gulp out of the cup.

My eyes widened and I found myself smiling, "That was awesome!" She grinned happily at my amusement. "I can make people dream, too. Have horrible dreams, but I don't do that anymore," she said, her face slightly dropping as she said so.

"It's okay. I find it hard to control my mutation too," I told her.

She smiled, when she suddenly narrowed her brows, looking curious, "Wait a minute, what did Peter do to get you to show your mutation?" I gulped at her question and looked at Peter, smiling in amusement.

"I turned her on," he told his sister calmly and both our jaws dropped at his statement.

"He did not! He was being incredibly annoying, as always," I said as a matter-of-factly.

Wanda smirked at me, looking smug and Peter winked. I rolled my eyes at both of them and began eating again. As annoying as both of them could be when put together, I still couldn't thank the universe enough for making us meet.

For finally, I wasn't alone.

* * *

A/N

Pardon me for freaking out but OMG YOU GUYS ARE REAL? I don't know why but I didn't think _anyone_ would read this story, so thank you so much! I'm truly honoured. Share this story with your friends, favourite and follow it! Also, would really appreciate any reviews (but please be nice _eep!_ ) This is my first story ever, and I'm glad I got to share it with the world. I'd love to hear from you guys! Maybe we can even be friends!

Love y'all to bits!

Stay hopeful.


	8. Chapter 7: Intruders

Chapter 7: Intruders

Aunt Claire had a week-long mission in Ukraine, so I was sat alone at home every night wearing just an oversized shirt and very short pants. If I could I'd much rather be wearing _no pants_ , but I didn't feel too comfortable about it. Besides, I was waiting for the pizza man to come.

I was watching television at the living room, when the doorbell rang. I was certain that was the pizza man, so I screamed out, "Coming!" as I quickly ran upstairs to retrieve some money.

I looked down and started counting the money again, making sure I had the right amount. When I came downstairs, I was about to head to the front door when a strong body captured me, hugging me tightly from the back. He was wearing a mossy green safety suit, the kind you would find at an incinerating factory or something.

I gasped at the sudden hold, "Let me go!" There were two other men pointing a gun at me and the man that was holding me hostage shoved me against the wall. I couldn't understand what was going on, but I was terrified.

Were they going to kill me?

One of the men that held the gun spoke into his wrist, which I suspected was some sort of telecommunication device. "Boss, we got the girl," he said. My face dropped as I witnessed the scene. I was on the verge of crying, but I bit my lip to stop myself. A tear managed to escape my right eye, cascading down my cheek.

"Please, don't kill me," I pleaded. The man only chuckled, taking out a syringe filled with a clear liquid that looked almost shiny. Without hesitation, the man pierced the needle of the syringe onto my skin and pushed the small dose of liquid into my bloodstream.

Suddenly, I felt a sudden kick of adrenaline. He didn't even finish putting quarter of the liquid into my body, but my body began reacting tremendously. "What the _hell_?" he screamed out. I looked at my body and I understood his reaction.

It was glowing in red and blue, at different parts, slowly igniting brighter and brighter. The man that held me let go immediately realizing his suit was halfway burnt. "The serum backfired!" the one holding the gun announced.

All three of their eyes widened in shock, but I was confused. What did they mean by that? Do they know about my mutation? Is that what they're after?

"ABORT! ABORT!" the guy with the syringe shouted and all three of them bolted out of the house. I looked at my hands and began crying, not understanding what was happening to my body.

"Calm down, Adelaide. Please," I told myself as I slowly tried to control my mutation. The floor I was stepping on turned black and ignited in fire. I ran across the house, trying to calm myself, but the floor burnt brighter as the fire spread quickly across the house.

Finally, the glow in my body soothed down and finally faded away. I sighed a breath of relief but that relief drained out almost immediately when I realized the state of my house. Oh no, my house is on fire.

I ran out the front door and turned back to witness the fire spreading, swallowing my house, and truthfully all I could think of was – oh Aunt Claire is so going to kill me.

X


	9. Chapter 8: Seeking Help

Chapter 8: Seeking Help

The neighbor called the fire department and they took the fire out, leaving a burnt house, black and covered in ash. I entered the living room and found my therapy notebook lying down on the ground, oddly surviving the fire. It was burnt worse than usual but the cover prevented the insides from completely roasting.

As I came out, I was greeted by the surprised look of a pizza man. "Um, did someone order a large pepperoni?" he asked, eyes still glued to the sight of the burnt house. "I did," I told him nonchalantly, but realized I didn't have any money to pay him since my money died in the fire. "Hang on," I told him, but his eyes still glued onto the house.

I went to my neighbor's house to borrow their phone, and they allowed me to do so but did look disapprovingly first. It was most probably because of my indecent attire of very short pants and remnants of an oversized shirt that got burnt halfway, revealing part of my belly by my right side. Also, I was covered in ash and smelt awful.

I obviously called Aunt Claire first, but it went straight to voicemail. I thought to leave her a vague message but I knew she would call this phone again if she received it, and seeing as my neighbours were glaring at me, I decided not to do so just yet.

I scrunched my brows thinking about how I was going to pay the pizza man (because I _needed pizza now_ ) and what my plan would be after this, when an idea popped in my head. I opened the therapy notebook, and sure enough it was still there – Peter's number.

I groaned thinking that he was the only one I could resort to at the moment, but I thought, I'd much rather live with the Maximoffs than my current neighbors who still shot daggers at me. I dialed the number and he immediately picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Peter, it's Adelaide," I told him.

"Ooh, I waited a long time for this call," he said in a flirty tone, and I just knew he was grinning as he said this.

"Shut up. Listen, I can't talk for long," indeed my neighbor was still glaring at me, "but can you please come to my house, and bring your wallet."

He chuckled, "I'll be there in seconds."

I quickly hung up and exited the house and sure enough there he was, gaping at the burnt house just like the pizza man beside him. "Whoa, what happened to your house?" he asked.

"Firstly, pay the pizza man beside you," I told him. He turned to my voice and his cheeks seemed to tint a light shade of red. He looked down at my legs and he shortly coughed, sounding like he just hitched his breath. I looked down and finally noticed my attire, wearing those 'short shorts' I had.

 _Well, at least I didn't go with the 'no pants' option._

My breathing hitched and I felt blood rush onto my cheeks. "Peter," I called him. His eyes finally darted up and apologetically said, "Sorry."

He gave money the pizza man in exchange for a large pepperoni pizza. I sat down on the sidewalk after taking the box from him and setting it on my lap, covering my cold and bare legs and he sat right beside me. I guess he thought I was cold because of the breezy night air because suddenly, I felt a jacket being wrapped around my back. The warmth of the piece of clothing felt so cozy and it smelt divine, just like Peter.

 _Gosh I sound like a creep._

I turned to face him and he was caught off guard, "I thought you might be cold." As much as I wanted to be wrapped in his jacket the entire night, I took it off and gave it back to him. "Peter, I can manipulate temperature. It's nearly impossible for me to get cold. But, thank you for the kind gesture."

His face dropped at my statement and took the jacket back, wrapping it around himself. "And here I was, ready to cuddle if you got too cold," he smiled. I gulped at his statement and felt blood rushing to my cheeks. i imagined the same warmth his jacket gave off, given by his arms instead, perfectly wrapped around my body. The smell of his cologne would be just as addictive, and I could sit like that with him till dawn. _God, I shouldn't have said I could stand the cold._

Wait, what?

I shook the dangerous thought away and opened the box of pizza, grabbing a slice to devour it completely..

Peter gestured to where my house used to be and asked, "Seriously though, what happened?" He took a slice of pizza and ate it.

I was contemplating on whether or not I should tell him the truth, but I decided on the latter. I didn't want him to freak out, knowing there were people out there who were hunting down mutants.

So, I just told him I accidentally set the place on fire, and he was dumb enough to believe it. When we finished the box of pizza, I finally told him, "So, I need a place to stay."

To this, he smirked. Setting the box to the ground, he picked me up on his arms, bridal style, and dashed back to a house with a 'Maximoff' mailbox.

X

"Are you hurt?" Wanda asked after hearing the made-up story from my mouth. My face and clothes were still covered in ash, and I smelled very unpleasant. "No, I can't get hurt from burns," I told her.

"Are you sure you're okay with me living here?" I asked her. "Of course!" she replied immediately, "Mom's excited her guest bedroom can finally be put into good use." I laughed at her statement. She continued watching her favorite show on television.

From the stairs, I saw a small, blonde girl running towards Wanda and I. "Adelaide?" she asked me when she finally got close. I smiled at her, "Hi Lorna!" She climbed up the sofa I was sitting on and hugged me tightly before pulling away with a crumpled-looking face. With her small fingers, she pinched her nose and giggled, "You smell bad."

I frowned at her statement, "I'm sorry." She laughed even harder, "That's okay. I still like you no matter how stinky you are, Adelaide." I was beyond amazed that this little girl could not only pronounce my name perfectly but also remember it. Most of the time, kids never remember my name.

I smiled at her statement and she told her, "I like you too, Lorna, because you remember my name."

"Well, of course I remember your name! Peter won't stop talking about you," she shouted in excitement. My cheeks flushed hearing her statement and I felt my heart racing. _Peter talks about me?_

"Really? What did he say about me?" I asked her, trying to prevent myself from grinning like a maniac even though inside, my stomach was doing flips.

"I can't tell you. It's a secret," she whispered and I frowned at her statement. She seemed concerned about my frown because she quickly said, "Don't worry! It's all good things."

I laughed at her and kept coaxing, "Are you sure you can't tell me? I won't tell Peter, and I'll give you a cookie." She looked up and scrunched her eyebrows together to consider it, but the silver haired boy cut our conversation.

"Are you really bribing Lorna to find out what I say about you?" Peter raised an eyebrow with a smirk on his face. I glared at him, "Shut up."

He laughed at me, "It's like you _want_ me to know you have a crush on me." He winked at me and I laughed sarcastically, "Don't flatter yourself."

Lorna ran off to join Wanda, leaving a space on the couch I was sitting on, which Peter occupied in a matter of seconds. His face moved closer to mine, barely an inch of air separating us apart and he looked deep into my eyes as I held my breath.

I don't know why I keep holding my breath when I'm around him.

"Do you feel that?" he asked softly. "N-no," I said, surprised that my voice cracked a little. But I did feel it. I felt the atmosphere change and I felt my body reacting to his actions. He chuckled lightly at my reaction and shifted his eyes down to my lips. I was biting them and he seemed to be examining my actions, which made me freeze right there. His face was so close with mine, I could feel his breath grazing my skin. My heart was beating so fast I could almost hear it. And internally, I was panicking like crazy.

 _Why is he staring at my lips? Why is he so close to me? Is it possible that he's about to kiss me? What do I do? HELP!_

"Do you know what I think?" he asked, eyes still fixed to my lips. I shook my head slowly and his eyes finally darted back up into mine. _Oh God, what is happening to me?_ A smile broke onto his face and he said, "I think, you should take a shower."

My face dropped at his statement. I stared at him blankly, thinking I was stupid to think _anything_ was about to happen. I don't know why but I felt slightly _hurt_. What is wrong with me? Obviously he wasn't about to kiss me. He doesn't even like me! But I couldn't control my emotions and I could tell he realised my hurt expression. His smile seemed to drop as well, probably feeling guilty to have led me on and given me false hope. Finally I gave into a scowl and stood up, leaving the living room as quick as I could and went upstairs to my new bedroom.

The room wasn't big but it was a perfect size. It didn't have a bathroom either, which meant I had to use the one down the hall. I fell back onto the sweet mattress and started stretching, about to sleep when a horrid, burnt smell entered my nose.

He was right, I should take a shower – and so I did.

* * *

A/N

Here, I'm giving you two chapters today! What do you guys think? Just so you know, this is still the beginning. I don't plan on rushing Addie and Peter's relationship just yet, but their true feelings will show slightly in the following chapters, even though they try to conceal it MUAHAHHAHA.

MORE CONFUSED THOUGHTS FOR ADELAIDE!

 _Wait what?_

Review, favourite and follow!


	10. Chapter 9: New Look

Chapter 9: New Look

My eyes were still half closed as I took a towel and headed to the bathroom. My hair was still a mess, sticking up in different places. Simple to say, I was just horrendously unattractive in the morning.

When I reached the bathroom, I tried to open the door to find it was locked. I grunted out of frustration, and as if my prayers had been answered, the person occupying the bathroom came out, done with their shower.

"Took you long enough," I said, thinking it was Wanda. But when my eyes fell on the person, it was most definitely not. The blood in my body immediately rushed to my cheeks, my stomach did bizarre turns, my mind was going blank and I almost couldn't stop staring.

Peter was half naked, with only a towel hanging on his waist. His body was wet and glistening from the water he just showered in, a few drops dripping down this perfectly toned and muscular six-pack abs. His hair was dripping too and his eyes were playful as well as his lips that curved into a satisfied smirk.

My mouth still hung open and my eyes widened. Finally I came to my senses and looked down, tearing my gaze away from him. My hair covered my face and I didn't dare look up again, because if I did, I was afraid I might not be able to stop.

I heard him chuckling and I bit my lip as I held my breath. He stepped closer to me, and for a second I was completely still and could not move. He was finally in front of me, only a few inches separating us and the water from his hair continued to drip onto the back of my neck as he towered over me.

"You're making me wet," I whispered, annoyed at the dripping water from his hair hitting me. To this he only chuckled, "That's the point."

It took me about 2 seconds to realize the sexual innuendo I unintentionally said and I gasped when I figured it out. "God damn you're adorable," he said before finally leaving me alone with my messed up emotions and confused thoughts. My breathing stabilized and after a moment I was completely speechless.

Truth be told, I was pissed off at him. I hated that he loved to tease me like that because he was having the time of his life, satisfied to know an inexperienced, curious and fairly gullible girl like me would fall for anything he did.

I shook my thoughts away from my head and went inside to clean myself.

X

"No way, I am not wearing that," I firmly stated. Wanda was holding up a floral sundress with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "Come on, Addie! You don't have anything else to wear. Your clothes burned down, remember?" she reminded me.

I sighed, "Can't I wear pants and an oversized top? This is so, unlike me." I showed a disgusting face towards the dress. I have never even owned a dress, let alone a floral one. And now, being the awesome friend she is, Wanda was forcing me to put it on and actually go to school like that!

I needed a moment.

"My house, my rules, my choice of clothes," she explained. After arguing a fair amount, I admitted to defeat, which made Wanda shriek in excitement. "This is so much fun. I'm going to makeover your entire look," she exclaimed.

"Wait what?" I was about to get up when Wanda motioned me to sit, and I was held down onto the chair by her flashy red strings of light. "Just trust me, Addie," she said and started to give me a new look.

After a while, she turned me around to look into the mirror and my mouth gaped at the sight of myself. I looked so…different, but in a good way.

My hair was curled slightly away, making my face visible. There was a light and natural layer of makeup on my face, nothing too extravagant, but the shadow Wanda put on my eyes seemed to make my eye color even more piercing than before. My slightly tanned skin was exposed on my arms and my legs for the first time ever and my curves were visible under the gorgeous sundress.

For once, I thought I actually looked – beautiful.

"Wow," I said, still staring at my reflection. "I know," Wanda said, smiling from behind me. "Wait till my brother sees you," she stated and I turned to face her when she did.

"What?" I asked, raising a curious brow. She rolled her eyes at my naivety, "I know you have a crush on him." My eyes widened as she leisurely stated that and quickly out of impulse I denied, "No I don't!"

She shook her head and told me, "Are you sure?" I replied, "Positive." She sighed and told me, "Well that's good. You shouldn't like him, anyway."

My heart shattered a little when she said that. Out of curiosity I had to ask, "Why?" She smirked a little and said, "So you do like him!" I denied again, "No!" At this point, honestly, I didn't know whether I was telling the truth or not.

"Right," she said raising a brow, obviously still skeptical about my words. I decided not to ask further, thinking she was just saying that to make me somehow admit that I had feelings for her twin – which I don't! Well, at least I didn't think so.

"Well, I'm going down first, because I am starving," Wanda announced and rushed down the stairs immediately. I looked at myself one final time in the mirror, thinking about how different I look, but I smiled happily.

As I made my way downstairs, I could smell the delicious aroma of homemade pancakes. I slowly kept walking down and I saw the dining table. Peter was already sat down, wearing a simple band shirt and jeans and his hair was messy and disheveled, still not fully dry. He looked effortlessly good. He was sat facing me, but his head was turned around from my direction as he shouted to his sister, who I assumed was in the kitchen, "Wanda, get me some maple syrup."

He turned back to the dining table and his gaze stopped when it fell on me. His mouth gaped open slightly and his eyes were just set, following me as I kept descending the stairs. Oh God, what does he think? Should I go back upstairs and change? A lot of questions went through my mind but I kept steady and continued to come down until I reached the dining table. Peter's eyes followed me all the way.

"Adelaide," he shot up from his seat immediately, causing his chair to nearly fall as he did, but being as quick as he is, he managed to catch it. His eyes continued to rake me from top to bottom with an unreadable expression that could be mistaken as awe. "Y-you l-look, um," he tried to say, but his words were so jittery that it was hard to make up what exactly he was going to say.

I gave him a small smile and narrowed my brows, still waiting for his coherent sentence. Wanda arrived from behind the kitchen and was smiling like a maniac at the situation, giving me a 'thumbs up'.

"I look…?" I asked Peter with a questioning look. He gave a nervous laugh and cleared his throat, attempting to speak again, "You, um, you look," he started to say but he was cut off by Wanda, who smacked a bottle of maple syrup at the back of his head with a thud.

"Ow!" Peter groaned. He looked back to glare at his twin sister, meanwhile I had to close my mouth to stop myself from laughing, even though a snicker managed to escape. Wanda was just smirking at her twin and said, "You wanted maple syrup?"

Peter snatched the bottle from her and put it on the table. He sat back down and covered his face, looking embarrassed while Wanda went back to the kitchen. I could only smile at his actions. Suddenly I felt a small figure hugging my bare leg, and I looked down to find Lorna.

"Hi Lorna," I told her. I bent down to her eye level and she replied me, "Addie, you look so pretty today!" I laughed at her, "Thank you." She smiled at me and said, "I like you, Addie, and you wanna know a secret?"

Peter seemed to tense up as she said this. I simply replied, "Sure." Lorna came closer to my ear and whispered, "I think Peter likes you too." I broke into a happy smile and looked at Peter, who was simply observing us. "Really?" I asked her and she nodded excitedly.

"Lorna, what did you tell her?" Peter demanded.

Lorna shrugged and said, "I don't know."

Peter then turned to me to ask, "Seriously, what did she say?"

I shrugged, imitating Lorna and with a high voice said, "I don't know."

"Lorna," Peter growled and I could tell he was about to run towards Lorna and grab her so I quickly froze a part of the floor he would run over, and sure enough, he slipped on the make shift ice, causing him to fall flat on his back. He groaned in pain and Lorna was clapping her hands at the sight of her injured brother, laughing tremendously. I couldn't help but laugh too.

Wanda and Magda walked into the dining hall and looked confused at the situation. I made my make shift ice disappear and Lorna and I put on the most innocent face possible. Magda scolded her son, "Peter get off the floor. We're going to have breakfast!"

"Sorry Mom," he said, glaring at me. I winked back in his direction before heading to the dining table to have a wonderful breakfast with the Maximoffs.

* * *

A/N

Fav, follow and review!

Spoiler for the next chapter: Peter isn't the only one who notices Adelaide anymore. MUAHAHHAHA

Thank you so much for giving this story a chance. You guys have no idea how happy I am when I get an email saying I have a new follower to this story, someone favourited it or that someone left a review! I love you all!

Stay hopeful!


	11. Chapter 10: Unusual Attention

Chapter 10: Unusual Attention

"This feels weird," I told Wanda. "Why are they staring?"

I entered school with Wanda on my right and Peter on left. Ever since I entered all eyes had been on me and I couldn't understand why. It felt like I was the new kid all over again, but I wasn't. Did I really look that different?

I received a few glares from girls; flirtatious smirks from boys and just surprised stares from everyone in general. Wanda was just smiling beside me, "It's because you're finally showing your beauty."

It felt weird honestly. I wasn't used to grabbing this much attention but above all, there was a weird pleasure to the experience.

"Oh my God, I think Tyler Anderson just winked at you!" Wanda quietly exclaimed.

"Who?" I asked. I looked in front to see a tall, dark haired boy with ocean blue eyes smirking in my direction. He was leaning against the lockers, tossing a football in the air slightly and catching it. He was also wearing a varsity jacket so it really didn't take a professional detective to figure out he was an athlete.

I just gave him an innocent smile and walked past. When I looked back, he was still looking in my direction. My cheeks flushed at that and I bit my bottom lip, smiling to myself. Peter observed me and I didn't know why, but he looked angry.

"This is weird," I told both of them. Wanda rolled her eyes at my repeated statement but before she could say anything I continued, "I kind of like it."

Wanda smiled in my direction but when I looked at Peter, he didn't look too pleased. I hope he wasn't still mad at me because I made him slip – but it seemed like it.

X

At lunch, I was on my way back to the table when someone stopped me, tapping my shoulder from behind. I turned around to find the jock that was leaning by the lockers. He had a wide grin plastered on his face and he looked at me with confidence. I have to admit he was _very_ attractive.

"Hi," he greeted me. "Um, h-hi," I started stuttering then quickly cleared my throat. He chuckled at me in amusement, "I'm Tyler." I smiled back and firmly said, "I'm Adelaide."

"Adelaide," he said so smoothly, "Why haven't I seen you around before?"

I shrugged and simply said, "I don't know."

"Yeah, it's very unlike me not to notice someone so beautiful," he told me and I gulped at his words. I could feel blood rushing to my cheeks and I began to panic. What am I supposed to do in this situation?

I ended up just gawking there, speechless as I stringed out the longest, "Uhhhhh." I cleared my throat again, even though it wasn't necessary, just so he didn't think I had a speech problem or something. But I mean, he probably thought I was weird anyway. To my surprise, he laughed at my nervousness.

I decided I probably had to leave this situation as soon as possible before I do something I regret. I immediately said, "I want to eat now, so I'm going to go. It was nice knowing you."

"Wait," he called out when I turned and began walking. I stopped in my tracks and turned back to him. With a soft smile curling up his perfectly pink lips, he asked "Can I take you out tomorrow?"

My eyes widened at his statement and I slowly said, "No." I said so in a tone that sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Oh," he said, his smile dropping to a frown. "I mean," I began to say and his eyes twinkled a little. _Wow he had such beautiful eyes._ God damn it, Adelaide! Stop being creepy! I focused again, "I'm not free tomorrow. I have to tutor someone."

He gave a small smile again and asked, "Maybe some other time?" I smiled, "Maybe." He took out a sharpie from his pocket and grabbed one of my wrists that were still holding my tray, marking my skin with his phone number.

"I look forward to hearing from you, Adelaide," he said, walking backwards and giving me a final wink before heading back to his table. I couldn't stop myself from grinning like a lunatic. Why wouldn't I be happy? A jock just asked me out! I turned on my heels and began walking to mine, as well. From a distance, I could see that both twins were already staring at me. Wanda looked happy, smiling like a maniac, but Peter – well, he just looked like he could kill someone.

X

"Tell me everything!" Wanda immediately demanded as I sat down.

"It was nothing," I casually shrugged off. Wanda rolled her eyes and Peter just remained silent, chewing his food but still listening.

"He just asked me out," I said with a smile. But both Wanda and I jumped at the sound of a metal fork hitting the ground.

I looked up at Peter who looked like he was biting the inside of his cheek, as if from anger. "Sorry," he said as he picked up his dirty fork from the floor. "Wanda, can you get me another fork?" Peter asked looking somewhat tired.

"Get it yourself, you lazy ass," Wanda snapped.

Peter groaned, "But you can get it without moving!"

Wanda rolled her eyes at her brother and said, "I'd rather not cause a freak show."

To stop the pair from bickering, I passed Peter a fork. "Here," I said, giving him the fork. He looked at me in confusion and I replied, "Don't worry, I have another. I always take extra in case I drop mine, like you just did."

He stared at me blankly and took the fork from my hands, our fingers touching as he did and slowly, he said, "Thank you." Wanda turned back to me and asked, "So you said yes, right?"

"What?" I asked in confusion with a spoonful of mashed potatoes in my mouth. "To the date?" she informed. "Oh," I spoke and quickly shook my head. "No," I confirmed. Wanda's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, but from the corner of my eye, I could've sworn the corner of Peter's lips twitch up into a smile.

"Why would you say no to Tyler Anderson? He is the hottest boy in school!" Wanda tried to knock some sense into me. I explained, "Well, he asked me if we could hang out after school tomorrow, but I'm not free."

Wanda raised an eyebrow at me and I explained further, "I have to tutor Peter."

"What?" Wanda practically screamed. "Shh," I shushed her quickly before anyone would turn to us.

"Peter always skips his tutoring sessions!" Wanda reasoned.

Peter cut her this time, defending himself, "Hey! No, I don't."

Wanda glared at him, "Yeah you do." He scoffed at her and said, "Well, this time I'm actually set on improving my grades, so I don't." Wanda shook her head.

"I can't believe you turned down Tyler for him," Wanda muttered under her breath, not wanting Peter to hear, but he did, and he responded by tossing a piece of broccoli towards her.

I laughed in amusement as I witnessed the both of them. Wanda's eyes suddenly set on my wrist where Tyler had marked with a sharpie. "What's this?" she questioned curiously. I jerked my arm off the table and hid it underneath, softly muttering, "his number."

Peter seemed to tense as I said those words. What was wrong with him today? His actions made it seem like he was jealous or something, but that's impossible. He doesn't like me like that – does he? I shook off the thought. Of course he doesn't like me like that. If he did like me, he would've had the balls to actually ask me out on a date, not tease me like he always does.

"Well, are you going to call him?" Wanda asked. I let out a breath and replied, "I don't know." I was thinking in my head as I tried to figure my feelings out. Honestly, I hadn't had much experience with dating and boys, it did feel kind of nice that someone finally had the decency to ask me out.

I finally gathered myself and gave a half-smile, "I might, actually. I mean, I have to admit, he's pretty hot."

* * *

A/N

Fav, follow & review!

Love you all to bits. Stay hopeful!


	12. Chapter 11: Mixed Feelings

Chapter 11: Mixed Feelings

 _Peter's POV_

Lately, I've been eating cafeteria food. I genuinely hate the food our school provides because it's greasy, inedible and pretty damn disgusting compared to the food I usually get from across town. I'd say I don't know why I endure such awful food, but I'd be lying. Of course I knew why. It was because of _her_.

There's something about Adelaide Haller that makes me catch my breath every second. She had the most captivating features and the most gorgeous smile I'd ever seen on someone, but she doesn't like showing it - especially around me. I can't help myself from annoying her though, and her reaction to everything I do is so freaking adorable I can't help but feel my heart race every time she looks at me, holding me captive with her stunning, light blue eyes.

She didn't need any makeup or tight dresses, to be honest. Her plain, mundane, repulsive self was just as beautiful, but no one seemed to notice except for me. However yesterday, she stepped in school looking absolutely breathtaking, and the worst part wasn't the fact that she was nearly killing me every time I saw her because I'd completely forget how to breathe. The worst part was, everyone else seemed to notice her too.

Then when lunch came, for the first time, the food wasn't the worst thing. It was that jock - Tyler - and how happy Adelaide looked as she talked to him. My heart felt as if it had shattered into a million pieces knowing that she was smiling so gorgeously, and it wasn't because of me.

I was currently sitting in the library, waiting for Adelaide to arrive for our tutor session, which was bizarre. Most of the time, I'd be late one and she'd scold me for it, furiously saying, "You have super speed! How are you late?"

After a solid 20 minutes, she finally arrived, scurrying as fast as possible to my table. She plopped her books down, panting, obvious that she had been running on her way here. "Sorry," she wiped her sweat while still panting, "Sorry, I'm late."

I wanted to be annoyed, but then she watched me innocently, her blue eyes capturing my movements, and for some weird reason, I couldn't. I was just happy to see her. "Well, that's alright. You can just buy me a drink to make up for it," I told her, winking.

She narrowed her brows at me. "WHAT?" she demanded, "If that's the case, you'd owe me about 10 drinks!" I chuckled at her reaction.

"Well, then. Let's just call it even," I said.

She still refused, "It's not even!" Gosh, she was so adorable when she was mad. "Buy me a drink!"

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Adelaide, are you demanding me to ask you out?"

Her expression dropped and her mouth gaped a little. She rolled her eyes finally, "Fine, call it even."

My smile suddenly faltered. I would've done it. I would have bought her (or stolen, _let's be real_ ) dozens of drinks for her. I felt slightly down that she just somehow indirectly rejected me. "So why were you even late? Thinking about me too much?" I asked, smirking.

She shook her head slowly and her mouth creeped up into a small smile. My eyes twinkled in excitement until she explained, "I was hanging out with Tyler." My heart instantly dropped. My muscles tensed hearing that and I immediately tore my gaze from her, looking down and opening my book.

"Let's just start already," I snapped.

X

About an hour in, I caught Adelaide smiling to herself, trying to hide it but she was doing a very terrible job. I sighed, "Adelaide?"

"Yeah?" she looked up at me, her eyes piercing mine. I could melt right there.

"Is something wrong? You look too happy," I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She cleared her throat. She always did when she was nervous. "Well," she said softly, looking down, "Tyler asked me out again on Thursday, because he has football practice literally every other day. But I mean, of course I told him no," her eyes shifted up, watching me, "I have to tutor you, right? Well, he asked me to ask you if it was okay," she seemed even more nervous, "If we cancel Thursday's class?"

My eyes widened, and she probably realised because she immediately said, "No, not cancel. I mean, I could tutor you on Friday or something. And I'll double the hours if you need me to!"

I couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. She was willing to do all that, just for a date with Tyler? I gritted my teeth as a pang of jealousy hit me hard. I relaxed my body a little, after being far too tense. I looked back at her about to tell her off but she looked at me so innocently, I couldn't say no. I asked, "Do you like him?"

Her cheeks turned a slight shade of red, and I knew I was screwed. "I-I don't know yet," she said. "But, I think I might."

I frowned slightly but forced myself not to show her my emotions. "That's all I needed to know," I told her. "Cancel Thursday and there's no need to replace the hours. We still have next week to study, right?" I forced a smile.

Her eyes brightened as I said my statement. "Really? Oh my god! Thank you, Peter!" she shrieked as the corner of her lips stretched from ear to ear. "Okay, um, you continue doing these questions, and I'm gonna go tell Tyler. I'll be back," she excitedly stated. "Thank you!"

My head fell into my palms when she left and I internally groaned. I was so hurt by her and she didn't even know that. But she looked so elated, and I couldn't bare taking that feeling away from her.

I was dying, but as long as she was happy, that would be enough for me.

* * *

A/N

Don't kill me!

Isn't Peter so adorable? So he isn't always such an _obnoxious_ creature after all! Too bad his ego is too large for him to show this side to Addie. *sigh* I feel bad for him now. But don't give up on them just yet. Keep reading! What do you guys think of the chapter?

Fav, follow and leave a review!

And as always, stay hopeful!


	13. Chapter 12: Standing Up

Chapter 12: Standing Up

 **We're back to Adelaide's POV.**

I really thought I would enjoy this, but I didn't.

Tyler had brought me to a pretty fancy restaurant, a little too expensive for my taste, to be honest. I suggested we go to a laid-back diner at the other side of town. I'd been meaning to go there since Peter told me it was his favourite place to eat, and somehow I trusted his word. Unfortunately, Tyler was absolutely disgusted by my taste, telling me that diner was filthy, greasy and cheap, and he couldn't have his 'reputation' be scarred by eating there.

Of course, that hurt me. _Peter would've let me go wherever I'd like, I'm sure of it._ I couldn't help but think of him.

I ordered a burger, and Tyler looked at me with a judging stare as I did. I didn't know if I had done something wrong, but later on he started telling me how unhealthy burgers were and how I shouldn't be eating food like that. He cancelled my order and replaced it with a caesar salad instead.

So there I was, forcing overpriced lettuce down my throat while Tyler was happily eating a perfectly marinated chicken breast.

For the next hour or so, we were just talking. Wait, scratch that - _only he_ was talking. Well, technically it was more bragging than it was talking. He began telling me about his hundreds of medals and his filthy rich family fortune. At one point, I just stopped listening altogether. _I'd bet if Peter was here, he'd want to hear about my life instead of ramble about his own._

"Adelaide, are you listening to me?" Tyler snapped. My eyes widened, struck by his questions, "Of course! I-I was just lost in your interesting story." I forced a smile, and he stupidly seemed to fall for it.

He chuckled and cupped my face, my body tensing from his touch. I felt a sudden urge to slap his hand off of me, but I tried to remain still. He spoke, "Can I take you out again? Next Tuesday?"

I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away from my face because it was really starting to get uncomfortable. To this, he quickly took my hand and held it in his. I felt disgusted by the contact because his hand was sweaty - or was it mine? Either way I did not like it.

"I can't," I told him, trying my best to sound sad, even though I was actually relieved.

He frowned, "Why not?"

"I told you, I have to tutor Peter. I promised him."

He scoffed at my answer, letting go of my hand and crossing his arms against his chest. I was glad he finally let go. "I don't even know why you associate yourself with him. He's _strange_ ," he said, rolling his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, Fred told me all about it," he said, confidently. Fred was the jock who Peter saved me from, the one who wanted to give my therapy notebook to Chelsea. I gulped at Tyler's words, but kept listening. He softly said, leaning in closer, "Fred said he saw it with his own eyes. Maximoff travelled 100 meters in literally one second."

My eyes widened at his statement and my jaw dropped slightly, trying to look surprised. He kept talking, "I know it sounds crazy, but I believe what Fred says. Him and his sister, the Maximoff twins, there's something off about them. They're not normal."

I frowned at his statement and I defended my only friends, "They're special."

Tyler looked at me like I just grew a second head. He scoffed, "No they're not. They're _freaks_."

I blinked at him. I can't believe he just said that. He was one of them - one of the people who hated mutants, who hated people like me. He looked at me and said, "I'm serious Adelaide. Stay away from them. They're dangerous. I don't know why people haven't forced them out of town."

That was it. I was beyond furious. I glared at Tyler and grabbed onto my glass of water, gripping it tightly out of anger. "You know what Tyler, if you think that way, then you should stay away from me," I snapped. The glass I held was turning redder, starting to bubble slightly.

"What? Why?" he questioned, narrowing his brows. His eyes fell on my hand that gripped the glass of water, which was turning red hot and the water in it began heating up, steam coming out of the glass. His eyes widened.

To this I smirked and said, "Because I'm just like them." Out of rage, I stood up and splashed the heated water onto him which made him shriek in pain. I quickly left the restaurant with absolutely no regrets of my actions.

* * *

A/N

 ** _GAHHH!_** Short chapter today, but don't worry. I'll update the next one later today.

Tyler can go die in a hole - that _bitch_. If anyone ever cancels my order and replaces it with a salad, I'm walking out of the door straight away. Adelaide is too damn kind for her own good HAHA. What do you guys think of the chapter?

Writing this is getting more exciting to be honest, and it makes me feel even more happy that you guys are involved! I love all of you for volunteering to follow me on this journey. LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

Fav, follow and review!

And of course, stay hopeful!


	14. Chapter 13: Deal Breaker

Chapter 13: Deal Breaker

When I reached the Maximoff household, I was still raging, and I slammed the door behind me once I entered. To my surprise, the only person in the house was Peter, who was lounging on the couch, watching television. He jumped at the sound of the door slam and looked back with a surprised look. But as he saw me, his surprised look turned into annoyance and he looked back at his show.

Ouch, that kind of hurt.

"Where's Wanda?" I asked him.

He didn't even turn back to answer. In an annoyed tone he answered, "She and Lorna followed mom to buy some groceries. So, if you want to talk about how amazing your date went, you'll have to wait a little longer." He sounded furious, but he tried to hide that.

My heart dropped at his tone. I didn't know how but I somehow said, "I hate him."

To this, he turned to face me. "What?"

"Tyler. I hate Tyler," I firmly said.

He didn't even ask me about it. He just broke into an adorable smile and said, "At least we have that in common." I laughed at his statement and he asked, "What made you finally realise?"

I shrugged and said, "He doesn't like mutants, and that's an ultimate deal breaker."

Peter laughed and told me, "Just so you know, I like mutants." He winked.

There I felt it again, the turn of my stomach. I smiled at him, genuinely. He continued asking, "Was the date really that bad?"

I nodded, unfortunately, "He insulted my suggestion of a restaurant, he ordered me a salad even though I told him I wanted a cheeseburger, and he kept on bragging about how great he was and he insulted you and Wanda, which resulted in me throwing hot water to his body and him shrieking in pain."

He laughed incredibly as he heard my story. "Gee, Addie, did you give him burns?"

My eyes widened at his statement. Oh my God, I had hurt him! As much as I hated him, I honestly did not want to hurt anyone at all. "Oh no," I said, concerned.

In a second, he turned off the television and stood in front of me. "Hey," he said, softly, cupping my cheek. "It's okay."

I looked up into his eyes and gulped. His touch was soft and I felt electricity jolting inside me when he cupped my cheek. Even though I hated when Tyler did it earlier, I don't know why but I didn't want Peter to ever let go of me. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone," I said, my voice croaking.

"I want to say he deserved it, but I know that doesn't make you feel better," he told me honestly. I laughed at his statement and punched him gently on the shoulder. His thumb began stroking my face, gently and it stopped on my lips. I held my breath again, and his eyes looked down on my lips again.

"Just, um," he began to say nervously, "Don't think about it."

I glared at his statement. He removed his hand from my face and looked at me in confusion. "What?" he asked.

"Well, if you tell me not to think about something, I'll definitely think about it! It's like if I tell you don't think of a pink elephant, then your mind will automatically think of a pink elephant," I explained.

He pinched his chin and looked up, "Huh," he said, realising the truth in my words. "So, if I tell you not to think of something, you'll definitely think about it?" he asked.

I shrugged, "Pretty much."

The confused look on Peter's face disappeared and was replaced by a mischievous, smug look and an obnoxious smirk. With a victorious tone, he told me, "Don't think of me naked."

My eyes widened at his statement and my heart began to beat. Suddenly my mind wandered off to an image of Peter from this morning, his hair still wet and trails of droplets slowly dripping down his perfectly muscular abs and making it's way down to his waist and finally...

Oh God.

I shut my eyes and I felt colour draining my cheeks. I covered my entire face in my palms and I heard Peter laughing out loud in front of me. "God, Adelaide, what a naughty girl you are."

I shouted, "Stop! I'm not thinking about it!"

He laughed even harder, because he knew I was lying. His hands suddenly grabbed my wrists and pulled them away, revealing my face. Slowly I looked, and I was met by Peter's dark brown eyes, holding me captive. He was breathing onto my face, oddly warm and comforting. Our faces were barely inches apart and I tried my best to remain calm even though I was clearly internally hyperventilating about how close we were. His grin faltered and he seemed to just be staring at me.

"Adelaide," he whispered, huskily, "What are you doing to me?"

I gulped at his statement and began biting my lip. His face was so close to mine and his eyes dropped again, looking at my lips. I needed to remember how to breathe. I didn't know what was going on but suddenly his eyes closed and his face was moving closer to mine, closing the gap slowly, when the door opened.

Out of instinct both of us jumped away from each other. Wanda entered carrying groceries and raised a brow at us, "What were you guys doing?"

I cleared my throat and tucked a loose strand of hair at the back of my ear. My words were caught and I couldn't speak. Thankfully, Peter did. "We were just playing a thinking game," he said, confidently.

I smiled and nodded, confirming his statement but Wanda still eyed us skeptically. Peter immediately ran out the door to help his mother unload the groceries and I caught him smiling as he did so. It was a genuine one, indicating he was happy, not his normally annoying grins. And truth be told, he was absolutely adorable with it. I, on the other hand was completely beyond clueless about what just occurred.

I might be insane, but I was certain of what happened.

 _Peter tried to kiss me._

* * *

A/N

 _ **OH MY GOD!**_

I told you guys not to give up on them! But obviously, Adelaide is confused af with the signals Peter is giving her. And how would Wanda feel about her best friend and twin brother getting together? Stay tuned to find out HAHA.

What do you guys think of the chapter?

Fav, follow and review!

And as always, stay hopeful.


	15. Chapter 14: My Hero

Chapter 14: My Hero

Wanda frowned after I finished my rant about my date with Tyler. "Gee, I can't say I'm surprised. I'm sorry," she apologised, sounding guilty. We were sat on her bed with our legs crossed, facing each other.

I shook my head, "Don't be. I'm actually quite relieved he gave me a solid reason to reject him."

Wanda raised an eyebrow at me, "Right." After a while, she broke into a smirk. "Why don't you just admit the real reason you rejected him?"

I narrowed my brows at her, "What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes at my cluelessness. "There's no need to lie to me. You have feelings for Peter."

My eyes widened at her statement and my jaw dropped completely. "What? That's - that's," I began, "That's absurd! Like I said, I rejected him because he hated mutants. Because he insulted our kind. This has nothing to do with my feelings towards Peter!"

She grinned victoriously, "Aha! So you do have feelings for my brother!"

My eyes grew bigger again. "That's not what I said!"

"Yes, it is."

"Shut up!"

"Don't worry, I'm totally okay with the fact that you have a crush on him!"

"Crush on who?" a voice said from the door. Wanda and I immediately snapped our heads to face the source of the voice to find the silver haired boy we had been talking about, casually leaning against the doorframe of Wanda's room.

My body stiffened. "No one!" I quickly responded.

He eyed me skeptically but let go, "Well, dinner's ready."

Wanda and I got up from the bed and headed out, Wanda leading the way. Peter remained by the door and let his sister go out but as I came to pass through, he shot his arm up to block my way. I jumped a little at his actions. He was standing beside me now, slowly leaning in closer to my ear. I held my breath like I always did.

When he was close enough, he finally whispered, "Hey, I really hope you don't have a crush on anyone."

I braved myself to look up to my right, staring straight into his eyes before asking, "Why?"

To this, he didn't utter another word. He just grinned and left - and that was enough to mess me up entirely.

X

I'll admit, I was utterly terrified to walk into school the next day. Wanda allowed me to wear a shirt and jeans this time, thankfully, and people didn't look at me the same way as they did before when I wore the dress. Probably, because I was easily blending in this time. I was nearly shaking as I entered, keeping an eye out for Tyler, just in case. Peter was by my side, but Wanda wasn't with us this time, because she had some other things to attend to, apparently.

Though, I did feel like she was just trying to leave me alone with Peter so I would slowly accept my feelings.

Peter seemed to realise how nervous I was. Grabbing my shoulder gently, he gave a reassuring squeeze and told me, "You'll be fine."

I smiled weakly at him. Suddenly I heard a voice call me from behind.

As I turned to look back, Tyler had already grabbed my arms and pulled me back, finally pinning me against the lockers in an aggressive manner. My face paled at his actions and I forced myself to look at him straight in the eye. His ocean blue eyes were furious and his face had slight red marks on them, from the water I splashed on him. At least I didn't injure him _that bad_.

"You freak!" he shouted to my face.

I stared at him blankly and my eyes began to water - still unsure whether out of frustration or fear. He was gritting his teeth and angrily informed me, "You injured me, so now, it's my turn to hurt you back."

My body stiffened at his words and suddenly he shoved me to the ground, and just as he was about to kick me, Peter grabbed his collar pulling him backwards. "Leave her alone," he warned Tyler, eyes looking absolutely mad.

"Defending your fellow freak friend, huh?" Tyler scoffed and chuckled lightly. Out of nowhere, Tyler quickly punched Peter, but being as fast as he is, Peter managed to avoid it. Tyler tried punching again and again and again, but each time, Peter was too fast. Tyler got incredibly frustrated but suddenly, he was groaning in pain as he covered his manhood and fell onto his knees, wincing in pain.

I realised, Peter must have kicked him right in the groin, but he was too quick for anyone to even notice.

I laughed at the situation, and I began getting up on my feet before Peter came and wrapped an arm around my waist to stabilise me. Tyler was still curled up in pain and it made me wonder how many times Peter had kicked him _there._ Knowing Peter, it was definitely more than 5 times.

"Touch her again and I'll make sure you'll never be able to have kids," Peter warned Tyler, who was still groaning. He shook and aggressively nodded at Peter's warning, letting us know he understood completely.

I continued walking with Peter's arm still wrapped around my waist. I smiled at him and said, "My hero."

Peter's cheeks showed a slight hint of red as he smiled back at me. His eyes glistened and I had to clear my throat - _every goddamn time. "_ I could've handled it, you know," I told him.

He laughed incredulously, "I know." He sounded sarcastic, but I didn't say anything. I really could have handled it, but I'm glad he did. He narrowed his brows at me and said, "Um, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to kiss the hero after being rescued."

I snorted at his statement. "Nope, I don't think that's how it works," I replied, rolling my eyes. _Though, I didn't mind if that was how it worked._

Wait, what?

"That's disappointing," he pouted. My eyes couldn't help but stare at his lips. They were incredibly pink and as he pouted, it looked like he was offering his bottom lip for me to bite. _Which I didn't really mind doing._

What?! God, Adelaide, stop being so thirsty!

"Well, I'll see you in Chemistry," he waved, then sprinted down the hallway. I didn't even realise that he had walked me to my first class.

I really needed to get a grip of myself.

X

Chemistry was my last class of the day. After class, Mrs. Stone stopped both Peter and I from leaving.

"Mr. Maximoff, you managed to actually score a B for your test! This is the first time you passed!" she shrieked in excitement.

I broke into a smile, as did Peter. He spoke, "Adelaide is a really good tutor. I couldn't have done it without her." He looked at me in a way that made me melt, that made me feel like I was worth something.

"Yes, thank you so much Adelaide," Mrs. Stone said as she pulled me into a hug. She gripped me so tight I nearly choked.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Stone," I struggled to say as I was attempting to breathe at the same time.

She finally let me go and looked at both of us with a very happy expression. "May I just say, you two make a very good couple," she told us.

"Oh, no we're not," I began to say at the same time Peter put a hand on his heart and said, "Thank you."

I glared at Peter who grinned at me in achievement. "You may leave," Mrs. Stone ensured us.

As we left, I spoke up, "Congratulations, Peter." I smiled at him, genuinely and said, "Guess you won't be needing a tutor anymore."

"If that's the case, looks like I'm going to purposely fail my next paper."

I laughed at him. "That's not worth it," I said.

He shrugged, "Well, if it means I get to spend more time alone with you, then yes, it is worth."

My cheeks tinted in colour. I braved myself to say what was on my mind. "You could just ask me out."

He turned to face me and his eyes widened. He narrowed his brows at my statement, looking stunned and confused. My stomach was flipping as regret began to pour down my face and I was internally cringing. _Oh god, why did I say that?!_

I cleared my throat and began laughing awkwardly. Trying to save the situation, I told him, "That's stupid, sorry."

He suddenly chuckled at my response and smiled brightly. He shook his head, "No, that sounds wonderful. Can I do that?"

"W-what?"

"Can I take you out on a date?"

My face was blank, my cheeks were pink and in my mind, I was just screaming ' _OH MY GOD PETER JUST ASKED ME OUT ON A DATE!'_

 _"_ Uh," I began to say to fill in the silence. My inner voice was raging at me, 'J _ust say YES you idiot! Why are you hesitating?'_

As I opened my mouth to speak, both of our attention was averted to a voice calling my name. I turned my head to see Wanda sprinting at me, "Addie!" She slowed down and finally stopped, panting as she arrived where we were.

"Your aunt called," she told me.

* * *

A/N

Yeah of course I didn't forget about Aunt Claire. By the way, eeeeeep! PETER ASKED ADELAIDE OUT! I kinda think that you guys are exactly like Adelaide's inner voice, literally screaming, "GIRL JUST SAY YES OMG." Or was that just me? Haha, this chapter was just kind of a filler, putting in some precious Peter and Adelaide moments. Because after this, it's going to get a little bit intense. MUAHAHAHAH

What did you guys think of the chapter? Yes, I read every single review. And you guys make me laugh sometimes. Especially when it comes to dissing Tyler or feeling pity for Peter. I love you all.

Fav, follow and review.

And finally, stay hopeful!


	16. Chapter 15: Past Background

Chapter 15: Past Background

After my house burnt down last week, I called Aunt Claire again using the Maximoff's house phone and I left a very vague message indirectly telling her I was in trouble as well as asking her to call the Maximoff household once she got my message. And now, here she is, talking to me a week later.

"So, when are you coming back?" was the first thing I asked. Aunt Claire, however, decided to steer the conversation in another way instead. "Why am I calling the Maximoffs? What did you do?"

"Nothing! I'm just staying here for the time being," I said. Aunt Claire didn't seem pleased with my answer though. She asked again, "Why aren't you living at home? What did you do?" she asked, convinced that I had done something wrong - which technically she wasn't completely wrong about.

"Nothing!" I still denied. "Adelaide," she said in a warning tone.

I decided I had to break the news sooner or later. So, I confessed, "Fine. I kinda, sorta, um, _burned_ the house down."

"WHAT?"

"It wasn't my fault! I promise!" I tried defending my stance. "Addie, I know you never do these things on purpose, but I thought you said you could control your powers by now," she said over the line.

"I can! It wasn't my fault, Aunt Claire! These men invaded our house and tried to abduct me, and then they injected me with," I began to tell my story but Aunt Claire cut me off by continuing it, "With a clear serum?" She asked in an incredibly worried tone, her voice turning soft.

"Yes," I confirmed, wide eyed that she knew. With a barely audible whisper, Aunt Claire responded, "They found you."

"What? Aunt Claire, I don't understand," I said.

"Addie listen. All these times we've moved, it wasn't because of my job. I was trying to get you away from them," she explained. My heart raced as I heard my aunt explain a secret I never thought would happen. "Them? Who are they?" I asked.

"People who want to use you as a weapon. I did my best to protect you, but it seems I can't anymore. My mission seems never ending, and I don't think I can go home to protect you anymore."

I was so scared hearing these words from Aunt Claire's mouth. I didn't know what to do at all. I mean, how are you supposed to react if you found out there are actual people out there who are hunting you down? I decided to ask, "What do I do now then?"

Aunt Claire was silent for a while, probably thinking of an answer. She finally responded, "I need you to find someone who is capable of protecting you." I could hear her inhale a heavy breath with a pause in her sentence.

She let go and said, "I need you to find your father."

X

My house still reeked of ash and burnt smoke. Almost everything was destroyed in the fire from last week, but I still continued my search. From the bottom floor, I began scouting, searching every inch of every room in the house, determined to find what I was looking for.

 _"You know him?" I asked Aunt Claire. I was beyond surprised that Aunt Claire had mentioned my father. Immediately after he was just merely mentioned, it was like a trigger word - sending a million questions into my brain - all too much for me to process normally. I never thought Aunt Claire knew my father and I never had the initiative to ask either. I remember when I was still a young child and I asked about my mother, but just that one question sent Aunt Claire shaking and crying in agony. Ever since then, I promised never to ask about my family background._

 _"Go back to our house and look for a silver box. When you do, open it with the code 2-0-9-8. The inside of that box contains what you need," she explained. Suddenly, a sound of an explosion was audible through the line. Aunt Claire immediately reacted, "Addie, I have to go."_

 _"Wait, Aunt Claire," I began to say but she hung up before I could continue._

The entire house was burnt. The last place I checked was Aunt Claire's room which stood across the hall from my old one. I ransacked every single item in the room and I was nearly on the verge of giving up. I was almost certain that the box was most probably destroyed in the fire. I wanted to tell Aunt Claire that but she hung up before I even go the chance.

As I was about to leave the room, tired from finding nothing, a shiny glint of silver caught my eye. I looked at the direction that it came from to find a bookshelf with burnt books still lined up perfectly according to height, and through the small crack or gap between two books on the middle shelf, there was indeed something silver.

When I arrived at the bookshelf, I immediately began removing the books of the middle shelf, dropping them on the ground until the back of the cupboard was visible, as was a silver box.

The box looked like it hadn't touched the fire at all. It was the one thing that was not destroyed and it still shone a beautiful silver coat. I sat down on the floor of Aunt Claire's room and began fiddling the box with my fingers, caressing every unbroken edge of the item. I ended up realising that the box was fireproof which only meant one thing - the contents were definitely important.

My fingers finally found a lock with a four-number code on it. I began twisting the numbers until it matched the code Aunt Claire had given to us earlier.

2-0-9-8.

The lock opened with a click sound as did the box. I began to lift the lid of the box up, slowly as my eyes quickly examined the contents. When the lid was opened completely, the insides were revealed all looking slightly dusty and old, but still clean nonetheless.

Inside, there was a stack of paper documents, a book that looked more like a thesis about genetic mutation from Oxford, a handgun alongside a few bullets and lastly, a picture of a man with light blue eyes and wavy brown hair - just like mine.

I picked up the picture with my fingers and lifted it up to get a look of the man. He was smiling happily in the picture showing off his perfectly lined teeth and gorgeous smile. He looked young, like a teenager but judging by the quality and colour of the picture, it was clear that picture was taken a long time ago. Which meant that man had to be in his thirties by now. He looked handsome and seemed charming, which is something I could tell just by looking at the picture.

I turned the picture around and found two words, written in cursive.

 _Charles Xavier._

Right then I knew that this man, Charles Xavier, is my father.

* * *

A/N

Guys, save me! I'm so tireddd. I'm sorry for disappearing for a week, but I've been having a busy and tiring week. And next week is no different. Trust me, I'm trying my best. I'm just not used to having a life now after such a long holiday.

Anyway, here you go! Are you guys shocked about Adelaide's family background, or did any of you see it coming? Just so you know, Charles did love a girl named Gabrielle Haller (which is Adelaide's mother in this story) but they didn't have a daughter. They had a son who ended up becoming the well-known mutant - Legion. But this is fiction, so let's just ignore that and pretend that they had a daughter instead.

Fav, follow and review! I still love all of you.

Stay hopeful.


	17. Chapter 16: Planning Adventures

Chapter 16: Planning Adventures

I didn't know how to contact him or even how to _find_ him for that matter. All I have is a name and a picture, but that was it. No leads whatsoever. I tried calling Aunt Claire again for help but of course, she couldn't be reached. I was completely clueless right then.

I was currently in the guest room inside the Maximoff household with the picture of Charles Xavier in my hand, studying it carefully. I've been doing that a lot lately - thinking as I stared into the picture, familiarising myself with the man I was bound to meet, the one who was supposed to protect me. I shivered as the thought came by. The words, the truth that Aunt Claire confessed to me was incredibly frightening. The thought that there were actual people who wanted to use me as a weapon made me quiver in fear.

I knew I had to leave this house. If somehow they manage to find me here, there is a high possibility that this house will be destroyed, as mine did. Also, it's uncertain that they will spare the lives of this family. For all I know, the Maximoffs could get hurt because of me.

The summer holidays are coming next week, which gives me all the time I need to start my adventure. Of course it would be easier if I knew where to go, but at this rate, I knew I just had to leave as quickly as possible.

"Whatcha got there?" Peter's voice asked from the door. I snapped from my thoughts and immediately hid the picture behind my back. "Nothing!" I said, unconvincingly.

I keep forgetting about his super speed. Of course there was no use in hiding the picture. In a flash, the picture was already in his hand as he looked at it at the far corner of my room. "Peter!" I screamed, "Give it back!"

He raised a brow at me, "What do you want with this guy?"

"That's none of your business," I scolded him. "Now give it back."

"Tell me first."

"Peter.."

"Adelaide.."

I was beyond furious that my body reacted before my mind could. I lunged towards him, tackling him onto the floor underneath me. Soon enough we were wrestling, fighting for the picture in his hands. I shouldn't have started it though and I should've known I wasn't going to win. With a final roll, I was panting heavily as I lay on the floor in defeat, pinned down underneath his body. He was breathing heavily too, and just as he was about to open his mouth, probably to claim victory, the door opened, causing both our heads to turn.

"Wow, you guys progress fast," Wanda eyed us skeptically. "But keep it down, would you? And don't forget protection!"

My eyes widened at her statement. "Ew! Oh my God, we weren't," I explained in disbelief as I pushed Peter off me and sat up straighter. "It's not what you think!" I said. "Your annoying brother stole something from me!"

Peter got up to his feet and crossed his arms, still holding my belonging. "I just want to know why you have a picture of a british professor," Peter defended his side.

Wait, british professor? Does Peter-

"Wait, you know him?" I asked, eyes widening.

Wanda walked over to Peter and took a look at the picture but she looked just as confused as I was. "I've never seen him before," Wanda mentioned.

"How do you know him?" I demanded from Peter.

Peter shrugged and started telling us. "He came to me last year, along with two other men. They asked me for a favour."

"What favour?" Wanda and I asked at the same time.

Peter chuckled nervously and said, "Trust me, it's better if you both don't know." My mind was completely blown. Peter met him, the man I had been wondering about my whole life and Peter actually met him. I started asking, "W-what was he like?"

Peter narrowed his brows at me and began asking, "What do you want with him?"

"Please Peter, I need to know."

Peter was still confused but he answered anyway, "He's like us. Some say he's one of the most powerful mutants out there. Though, when I met him, he was um," he paused for a while, searching for a word in his head, "broken."

"Do you know how I can find him?" I asked, with more hope in my eyes than I had ever known.

"Adelaide, why?" Wanda asked this time. I shook my head and whispered loud enough for them to hear as I inched closer to Peter, "I need to know. Please."

Peter looked at me, still obviously curious about my sudden obsession with one of the most powerful mutants in the world. "Yeah, I do," he said and that was enough to make me shake. I don't know why I was though. I didn't understand whether I was excited that I finally had a lead or afraid to face the past I and only been dreaming about. But either way, I was ready to meet him.

"Why, Adelaide?" Wanda asked again. I knew I owed them both an explanation. I've concealed enough secrets, and I shouldn't. At least not with them. They have been understanding and caring and I know I can trust them, so I told them.

"He's my father."

X

After that one line of explanation, I began telling them everything. The entire truth. Everything from the reason I moved her in the first place to why my house actually burned down to the reason I had to find my father. I guess it was too much information for both of them to handle because they were speechless and stood there just gaping at me as I finished.

"I have to leave. I'm sorry, but my presence is a harm to this family," I told them.

"How long do you plan on leaving?" Wanda was the first one to speak. Peter still looked shocked and dazed. "I don't know," I told them, "I may be leaving this town permanently."

"You can't!" Peter suddenly exclaimed. I jumped at his sudden speech. "I-I mean, please don't go. I, We, I mean-" he kept stuttering, "You're the only friend we have." My heart raced at his statement. I felt butterflies in my stomach knowing Peter didn't want me to go. Of course I want to stay, and if I could, I would stay with him forever.

Wait I mean, stay with the Maximoffs forever.

"I can't. I'm in danger and the only one who can protect me is Charles Xavier. I _need_ to find him," I said.

"I can protect you," Peter said.

I felt like dying right there. The words coming out of Peter's mouth were like arrows going straight to my heart. They were genuine and I really felt like I wanted to do something, anything to him right then to tell him it was going to be okay. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to _kiss_ him.

But obviously I couldn't. I'd die out of breath and it would be super awkward for Wanda.

"I'm sure you can," I said, chuckling slightly. "But I have to see him. Wouldn't you meet your father if you knew he was out there alive?"

"No! My father is a monster," Peter said immediately.

"What?" Wanda asked in disbelief. "You know who our father is?" Wanda's eyes were as wide as saucers. Peter's eyes widened as well and a flaw of regret drowned his face after he realised what he had just said. He only kept quiet as Wanda raged, "Pietro! You know our father and you didn't tell me?"

Peter turned to her and said, "He's not like what we thought he would be."

Wanda asked in fury, "How would you know?"

"Because I've met him!"

Wanda gasped at his answer. She shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you," she whispered, barely audible. Peter sighed in return, "He doesn't know we exist and it's better that way. He's dangerous."

Wanda shook her head again. "How? When?" she said.

He looked reluctant to answer, but he knew he had to. "It was Charles Xavier's favour. To get our father out of prison." This time I was the one with eyes wide as saucers. My father asked a teenage boy to break someone out of prison? I was suddenly questioning what kind of person my father was.

"I want to meet him," Wanda said. Peter looked surprised and counter attacked, "No. Wanda, he's," he began but Wanda cut him off, "I don't care! I want to meet him!"

Peter sighed again, "I don't know where he is."

Wanda scoffed, "I'm sure Charles Xavier does." I gulped at her statement. "Adelaide, we'll come along with you."

"Wanda," I gasped at her suggestion. "I don't think that's a good idea."

She looked at me with pain in her eyes, "Please, Adelaide. You, of all people, must know what it's like." She continues staring at me with big brown eyes, and I had to admit to defeat because of course, she was right. I knew exactly why she had to do so. It was the same reason I was leaving too.

And so I came to a decision. One that made Wanda light up in excitement but made Peter shake his head, implying it was a bad idea. But I didn't care. This summer, the three of us will go on a journey, an adventure, to find the family we have all longed for.

"Okay," I said.

* * *

A/N

Helloooo people! Gosh, I've been getting busy with life lately.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter! What do you guys think of it? Let me know!

Fav, follow and review.

And obviously, stay hopeful!


	18. Chapter 17: Cheer Up

Chapter 17: Cheer Up

At dinner, Wanda told her mother that there was a special place for people like us, and that all three of us wanted to go there for a summer camp. She wasn't exactly lying - we did want to go to an institution for gifted youngsters for the summer, just that we weren't there to study. We'd be there to find our family. Magda was reluctant at first but after endless persuading (and begging, of course) she let us go.

I was packing my bags, preparing for the road trip we were bound to have two days from now. My mind kept wondering and picturing the scene when I meet Charles Xavier for the first time. Would he be welcoming? Or would he be afraid? Perhaps he may already know, though I doubted it. My train of thought stopped when Peter's voice spoke up from the door, "I hate you for this."

I frowned at him. "I'm sorry, Peter." His eyes opened up a little and his angry face he pulled on me before faded. He sighed, dropping his shoulders and took a seat on my bed. He started talking, "When Wanda and I were younger, we used to wonder what kind of person our father was. We always thought he was special like us, but probably didn't have time for us because he was busy saving the world - or something. Never would we have guessed he was destroying it instead."

I stopped packing and sat next to him, listening attentively to every word. "I just don't want Wanda to get hurt," he said. I reached for his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. I gave a small smile and cupped his cheek as he turned to look at me. His brown eyes were filled with sadness and I hated that, but they were looking straight into mine and for a second I couldn't breathe.

"I'm sure, and that's so wonderful of you. But she needs to know for herself, or not her curiosity will get the worst of her, and she may hurt even worse than you'd ever think," I told him. His gaze tore from me and he looked down, slowly nodding, accepting the fact.

I removed my hand from his face and both my hands went to find his. I held them tight and said, "Now stop being so sad. It's contagious."

He chuckled a little at my statement. "Maybe there's a way you can cheer me up," he looked up at me with a smug expression.

My cheeks felt warm at his statement. My eyes widened a little and I tried my best to contain myself. But first, I had to clear my throat. "Um, what?"

"You know you never answered my question," he smiled at me.

I narrowed my brows, "What question?"

His smile widened even more and he said, "Can I take you out on a date?"

My eyes widened. There was nowhere to escape now - I know I had to answer it. When he asked me before, I was dying to say yes. But right now, I felt like saying no because it really was not a good time. We'd be heading to New York in two days and I was too clouded in those matters instead.

My shoulders fell, as did my expression, "Peter, now's not really a good time." His face dropped at my answer and he pouted, again tempting me to take his bottom lip between my teeth. Wait, what? Huh, you know what, I've been having too many of these thoughts it doesn't even surprise me that I have these weird desires.

He looked incredibly sad that I rejected his offer and I felt like killing myself for making him feel that way. "Oh," was all he said. And just that was convincing enough for me to take back what I said. He stood up and was about to walk out the door when I finally screamed, "Yes!"

He turned looking confused and I cleared up, "It doesn't matter if it's not a good time." His face lit up as I told him, "Yes, I will go out with you." His smile was larger than life and he looked like he was shaking out of excitement.

"I know exactly where to go," he told me as he took a step closer. I freaked out when he sped and held the back of my neck and placed another hand on his arm. "Wait, I didn't mean right now!" I stated.

"Too late," his warm breath whispered in my ear. And before I knew it, we were speeding out of the house at the speed of light until we reached the end of the journey.

X

Here's a fun fact. I absolutely _hate_ speeding with Peter. Sure he doesn't feel anything, but I always feel like throwing up right after we stop. My head will start spinning crazily and black dots appear in my vision, almost causing me to faint. After I took about 5 minutes to recover, I finally took a look around where we were.

We were at an open field yet I still don't know where exactly. The place was spacious and green patch grass was well covering the ground of the field. Peter was lying down, resting his hands on the back of his head as he stared up into the sky.

I followed his gaze and looked up. Right then, I was completely speechless. The sky was breathtakingly beautiful. It was an elegant dark blue and it was accented, filled with what looked like endless dots of lights. The stars were saturated in the sky and for a moment, I was in complete awe of nature's wonderful beauty.

"Beautiful," I simply said, smiling into the sky.

"Yes, beautiful," Peter said. I brought my head down from the clouds to look at Peter, to find that he was looking straight at me, not the sky. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I awkwardly stood there.

Peter raised his brow and chuckled at my awkwardness, "Come here."

I smiled a little as I neared him, finally lying down at the spot beside him. When I did, he reached out for my hand and grabbed it slowly linking his fingers around mine.

We stared into the night sky silent, and we stayed like that for the longest time. Hand-in-hand, admiring the beauty that lay above us. His face turned to me, and he said, "Thank you."

I turned to him too, and asked, "For what?"

He looked at me so passionately, examine each one of my features like he was memorising them. He was the only one to ever look at me like that - like I was special. His lips curved into a small, genuine smile, "For making me better. For changing my life. For everything."

I giggled at his exaggeration. "Thank you as well."

"For what?" he asked.

I smiled and replied, "For not being mad at me for what I did."

He laughed, "I tried, you know? But there's something about you. I can't get mad at you for some reason."

"Ooh, then I must use that to my full advantage."

"You're awful," he shook his head.

I winked, "But you still like me."

He stifled a small laugh and whispered, "Yeah, I do."

An arrow shot me right in the heart - or at least it felt that way. My heartbeat was racing and my mid was completely blank from his words, I could barely think. I stood up from the ground and panicked a little, shouting the one question that popped into my head, "WHAT?"

"We should probably get back home. It's getting late," Peter said before I even had a chance to react. I just slowly nodded, still trying to grasp on the fact of what just happened. He stood up first and offered a hand for support. I grabbed it and stood still, in awe of his words and vague confession.

My train of thought was disturbed again when we sped back to the Maximoff house. He sent me directly to my door and held my waist still after we stopped, probably to balance me as I felt like I was about to puke. I held a hand against the door and rested my head a little, recovering from the speedy journey.

After I could breathe again, I stood up straight, signalling I was okay. Peter removed his hand from my waist and he smiled at me, "Thanks for cheering me up, Addie." He cupped my cheek and smiled, looking down at my lips. His smile dropped as he stared at them for the longest moment.

As much as I would love to touch my lips against his, I was incredibly afraid that I might puke in his mouth if he does so I was honestly hoping he didn't make the move. At least, not now.

His gaze returned back to my eyes and sincerely, he wished, "Goodnight."

He removed his hand from my face and turned around, slowly walking away. "Peter, wait," I stopped him in his tracks. He turned around to face me and looked confused at my sudden jolt of words. And truth be told, I was confused too.

I called his name entirely out of instinct but really, then, my body was acting before my head could interpret what I was doing. I began walking slowly towards him, staring straight into his eyes as I did. I held my breath and I felt my butterflies conquering my stomach.

But I didn't care.

When I finally reached him, I cupped his cheek and tiptoed to reach his height. Then slowly and delicately, I placed a kiss on his left cheek, barely inches from his lips. His body stiffened at my touch and I couldn't feel him breathing. He was probably holding his breath just as I was. His eyes widened a little and his mouth was gaped slightly open.

I retracted gently from his face and stood back down on my feet. With the most genuine smile I could pull off, I wished him, "Goodnight."

I let go of him, and his hand went to touch his cheek, where I had kissed it. His shocked face transitioned into a happy expression, his lips curving up into a wide smile. I turned my back to him and went inside my room, winking at him one last time before shutting it behind me.

And then, I collapsed into my bed with the largest smile plastered on my face. I felt like squealing and jumping and running a marathon. My feelings were bursting from inside and all I could think of was how happy I was. I covered my face in both my palms, trying to stop myself from grinning but I couldn't.

So, I fell asleep - with a large grin and thoughts of a silver-haired boy.

* * *

A/N

I finally updated yay! And here you go! Some Peter/Adelaide action before we hit the road!

Time has been cruel to me, and I've been so busy with life. So, here's my promise to you guys. I will _try_ my best to update once a week, but I can't promise what day though. Again, I will _try._ So, follow me to find out every time I update this story.

What do you think of this chapter? Leave me a review!

And favourite it if you like it! It really does mean the world to me.

Stay hopeful!


End file.
